


Binomial Coefficients

by stihal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Español | Spanish, Happy Ending, M/M, Spanish Translation, Traduccion español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stihal/pseuds/stihal
Summary: En donde el cerebrito de primer año Stiles Stilinski invita a la estrella de futbol americano Derek Hale a unirse al equipo de matemáticas.O Nerds de las matemáticas enamorados.Traducción





	Binomial Coefficients

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Binomial Coefficients](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518449) by [DevilDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilDoll/pseuds/DevilDoll). 



> I just want to say thank you to DevilDoll for letting me translate into Spanish. Thank you so much!.
> 
> Esta es una traduccion nada me pertenece, muchas gracias a DevilDoll su autora original por permitirme traducirlo, me gusto y quise compartirlo con ustedes.

— Oye, botaste esto,— dice Stiles, recogiendo del suelo un trozo de papel, pero Derek Hale no le oye, Derek simplemente cierra su casillero y camina por el pasillo, le da un golpe amistoso en el hombro a Vernon Boyd a medida que camina, el intercambio de puños con otro grupo de atletas, reunidos al azar cerca de la fuente de agua, y luego desaparece en el océano turbio de adolescentes.

Stiles camina detrás de él, sintiéndose un poco insignificante a su paso, Nadie lo saluda o golpea su puño u hombro, Scott está enfermo en casa después de un ataque de asma, y él es prácticamente todo el círculo social de Stiles. El castaño es otro nerd sin nombre cargando su pesada mochila de clase en clase, y nadie lo voltea a ver dos veces. Es prácticamente un hombre invisible. Derek siempre parece molesto con todo el mundo a su alrededor, y aun así tiene más amigos que Stiles. La escuela secundaria no es lo que Stiles hubiera esperado que fuera.

Caminando a través de la multitud, Stiles mira el trozo de papel, si es algo estúpido o inútil podría solo tirarlo a la basura. Necesita un segundo para fijarse que está viendo, y luego se queda atónito. Es  _matemáticas_ , matemáticas realmente avanzada. Y Derek lo ha resuelto utilizando un método que como Stiles  _sabe_  normalmente no se enseña en la típica clase de matemáticas, ya que representa un problema complicado para la mayoría de los estudiantes de Beacon Hills rumbo a graduarse.

Cuando mira más de cerca la hoja, ni siquiera luce como la tarea de Derek, o algo que le fue asignado a hacer. Ambos lados de la hoja se llenan de principio a fin y no todo es matemáticas. Esparcido entre las ecuaciones hay unos garabatos y dibujos: una pelota de fútbol, el nombre de Derek con letras de burbuja, un tiburón con dientes, la espalda de un chico. Esto es solo Derek pasando el tiempo, haciendo garabatos en una hoja de papel mientras estaba aburrido.

Derek haciendo esta hermosa matemática solo porque  _estaba_  aburrido.

Stiles dobla el papel y lo guarda en su bolsillo, y camina hacia el salón de estudio, el único periodo que comparte con Derek. El pelinegro está en el último año, y es una estrella del deporte, y la única razón por la que Stiles ha tenido algún contacto con él, es porque tienen la misma clase. Ellos nunca han hablado, y eso es porque Derek lo mira como si quisiera aplastarlo como a un insecto, pero por alguna razón desconocida el siempre suele tomar el escritorio que está directamente detrás de Stiles. Tal vez es más fácil de imaginar rompiéndole el cuello.

Ahí es donde está sentado Derek ahora, encorvado en su asiento, haciendo girar el lápiz sobre su escritorio y frunciendo el ceño. Mira hacia arriba cuando Stiles entra, como siempre lo hace, pero voltea la cabeza inmediatamente, como si el castaño ni siquiera valiera el esfuerzo de verlo, normalmente Stiles no lo saluda, no como lo está haciendo ahora.

Derek claramente se ve sorprendido, ojos muy abiertos por una fracción de segundo, como si no pudiera creer que un simple novato escuálido como Stiles tuviera el descaro de saludarlo, el castaño se da la vuelta y se sienta en su asiento habitual dándole la espalda a Derek, no voltea. Solo saca su libro de español y se pone a trabajar.

**~*~**

—Mira esto — le dice Stiles a Lydia cuando entra en la clase de la Señora Yanke, después de la escuela, agitando la arrugada hoja de papel del pelinegro frente a su cara.

De mala gana arrebata la hoja de Stiles y la pone sobre su escritorio, y la estudia alrededor de un minuto, mientras que Stiles trata de no perder la paciencia.

—Hmm,— dice ella, y luego coge su lápiz y hace una pequeña corrección. —No está mal.—

Stiles ha estado esperando  _todo_  el día para dejar caer esta bomba.

—¡Es de Derek Hale! —

Lydia lo mira, con el lápiz a punto de hacer otra corrección. Sus cejas perfectamente delineadas se arquean con sorpresa.

—¿Derek Hale? ¿El mariscal de campo?.—

—Sip,— dice Stiles, con aire de suficiencia entonando la P. Alcanza el papel y le da la vuelta, para que pueda leer las letras en burbuja. —No es solo una montaña de músculos con aire en la cabeza. Deberíamos preguntarle para que se nos una.—

— Va a decir que no,— dice ella, sin pestañar matando la esperanza de Stiles. Empuja el papel hacia el castaño, como si ahora que ya sabe de qué trata no va a seguir perdiendo su tiempo.

—Él podría, — dice Stiles, solo para llevarle la contraria, a pesar de que probablemente tenga razón. —Merece la pena intentarlo.—

—Genial, pregúntale,— dice la pelirroja, volteando su pelo brillante, lo que significa que la conversación ha terminado.

—Bien, lo hare.— dice Stiles decidido, agarra el papel de Derek y lo mete en su mochila, el resto del equipo de matemáticas va tomando asiento mientras la señora Yanke coge su tiza.

**~*~**

Planea hacerlo al día siguiente en el salón de estudio, antes de que suene la campana, pero hay demasiada gente alrededor. Además cuando entra al salón de clase, Derek lo ve con esos ojos penetrantes, Stiles se acobarda totalmente. Él lo saluda de nuevo como un gran idiota y toma asiento. Solo porque Derek esta justo detrás de él, no puede golpearse la cabeza contra el escritorio, como a él le gustaría. Solo tiene que sentarse ahí muriéndose silenciosamente avergonzado.

Piensa que tendrá que esperar hasta el lunes, rezar para armarse de valor y solo hacerlo, pero cuando sale del edificio al final del día, divisa a Derek entre todo el caos posterior a la campana final, su pelo de punta oscuro contrastando contra su chaqueta. Hay un partido de futbol esta noche, y la escuela es un mar de ropa roja, Stiles lleva una camisa a cuadros color naranja y azul. Vamos equipo.

Stiles olvidó su tarea de español y tuvo que volver corriendo a su casillero, por lo que su autobús está a punto de salir sin él, pero ve a Derek separarse de un grupo de porristas y dirigirse hacia su auto, todo mundo sabe sobre el auto de Derek, conduce a la escuela todos los días. Es siniestro y oscuro y ligeramente amenazante, al igual que Derek.

El castaño duda por un segundo. Si se detiene para hablar con Derek, perderá el autobús y tendrá que caminar hacia la estación de policía y pasar el rato con su padre hasta que él se valla a casa, no es lo ideal pero es aceptable; y es viernes, así que pueden cenar antes de que Stiles vaya con Scott.

Bien, vale. Stiles alza su mochila un poco más sobre su hombro, y remonta un caminado lento y vergonzoso, todos los libros que está llevando le están haciendo perder el equilibrio, y su mochila pesa tanto con él lo hace. Solo va a mitad de camino cuando ve a Derek abrir la puerta de su auto. Mierda, esto va a ser embarazoso pero:

— ¡ _Derek_! —

Derek se gira, y cuando ve a alguien corriendo hacia él, a través del estacionamiento gritando su nombre como un loco, su cara hace... algo. Algo que Stiles no ha visto antes, el casi parece  _gratamente sorprendido_  de ver a Stiles, o interesado en su existencia, u otra cosa que no implique aplastarlo como a un insecto. Tal vez _todos_  los saludos en la clase de estudio lo han ayudado un poco. Sea como sea, Derek espera, allí de pie con la mano colgando sobre la puerta abierta de su Camaro. Stiles agradecido da un paso más, tomando aire.

— Hola,— jadea Stiles, cuando se acerca lo suficiente y tiene el suficiente aire para hablar. Puede sentir sus gafas deslizándose por su nariz.

— Hola,— dice Derek. Su voz no es un gruñido ronco como Stiles espero. Derek mira detrás de Stiles para fijarse en los autobuses del otro lado de la calle, luego mira a Stiles, frunciendo sus cejas. Un ceño muy fruncido. —¿Necesitas que te lleve?—

—Umm,— dice de forma inteligente Stiles, hasta que se da cuenta que Derek Hale le está ofreciendo llevarlo a su casa en su testosterona-móvil. Y es poco probable que vuelva a suceder. — ¡Sí!, — dice, aprovechando la oferta.

El auto de Derek esta impecablemente limpio. Y huele como a Axe.

—¿Dónde Vives? — pregunta Derek, cuando el motor del Camaro ruje.

— Uno veintinueve Woodbine,— dice Stiles, empujando sus gafas hacia arriba. —Por la calle del centro de la comunidad— Derek no dice nada, pero cuando se retira de la zona del estacionamiento, se dirige por el camino correcto, por lo que Stiles asume que sabe dónde es. —Me llamo Stiles,— añade tardíamente, dándose cuenta que Derek no tiene razones para saber su nombre. No es como si los maestros llamaran a las personas en el salón de estudio.

— Si, lo sé,— dice Derek, con un tono que claramente lleva implícito un _idiota_  al final de la frase.

—Bueno, no sabía que sabias,— responde un poco irritado Stiles. —Lo siento por ser  _educado_.— dice con un tono que espera, lleve implícito un  _idiota_ al final de la frase. Pero en el fondo, sin embargo, él está tratando de no estar demasiado emocionado de que Derek conoce su nombre, porque eso es lo que haría un perdedor.

Derek suprime un suspiro y mira a Stiles como si quisiera solo abrir la puerta y lanzarlo a la calle, pero sigue conduciendo. Stiles cruza sus brazos por su mochila y se queda mirando la ventana con tristeza. Hasta ahora esto no va bien, lo que no es una buena señal para llegar a un acuerdo con Derek. Tal vez solo debería olvidarlo.

—¿Perdiste tu autobús?,— le pregunta el moreno pocos kilómetros más adelante, cuando el silencio está llegando a niveles ridículos. Están parados en lo que debe de ser la luz roja más larga del mundo.

—Umm. No,— confiesa Stiles, jugueteando con la botella de agua en su mochila. La idea de que Stiles perdiera el autobús, y pensara en la solución de pedir a Derek un aventón, es tan absurda que hace que Stiles casi se ría en su cara. —En realidad, quería hablar contigo.— mira a Derek quien lo está viendo, con una ceja levantada como diciendo:  _Bueno, aquí estoy, habla._

—Bien, bien,— comienza Stiles, cuando la luz se vuelve verde. El debería de haber previsto lo que iba a decir de antemano, porque el comienza a titubear. —Sé que eres muy, ya sabes popular y esas cosas.— mira al mayor por el rabillo del ojo, Derek no tiene ninguna reacción diciéndole que es popular. Probablemente porque él ya lo sabe. Stiles decide empezar de nuevo.

Busca en su cerebro como comenzar mientras Derek gira en Woodbine. Casi no tiene tiempo.

—Lo que quiero decir es, sé que tu estas muy ocupado, con el deporte y todos tus amigos, pero pensé que si tendrías algún tiempo libre, tu tal vez quieras – aquí, es justo aquí,— dice Stiles, señalando su casa.

Derek rueda suavemente en la entrada y aparca a un lado para no bloquearla por completo. Él se ve algo divertido por el torpe monologo de Stiles; hay algo que podría convertirse en una suave sonrisa, tirando de la comisura de sus labios.

Stiles ve que Derek alcanza el encendido como si fuera a apagar el motor, pero él ya está sacando el papel perdido de Derek.

—Como sea, lo que estoy tratando de decir es que se te cayó esto el otro día, lo vi y me preguntaba... ¿Si te interesaría unirte al equipo de matemáticas?.—

La mano de Derek cae lejos de las llaves sin poder apagar el motor. La casi-sonrisa cae de su cara al mismo tiempo. Arrebata el papel de las manos de Stiles y lo abre. No se ve feliz.

— ¿Quieres que me una al equipo de Matemáticas?,— le dice en voz baja, y Dios mío, es  _penetrante_ , Derek lo está viendo con tanta fuerza. Stiles siente como su pecho está siendo aplastado bajo esa mirada. Al instante se replantea su anterior suposición de que Derek siempre se ve enojado, pero al parecer ese era solo su aspecto habitual, solo era la expresión neutral de Derek. Stiles no aprecio esa cara cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

— Si,— dice Stiles, la poca confianza que había tenido en este plan se desvanece como una nube de humo, —Eres muy bueno. No perfecto, quiero decir, Lydia hizo algunas correcciones,— dice, inclinándose en el papel para señalarlas. Derek se mira aún más furioso. —Pero el año pasado el equipo llego a las regionales, y realmente, realmente quiero ir a las regionales. Tal vez no solo a las regionales. Y tú podrías ayudarnos con eso.—

Los ojos de Derek se mueven del papel hacia Stiles. Cuando eso sucede, se ve menos enojado solo por un segundo, aunque Stiles no está seguro de lo que ha cambiado. Su boca tal vez o sus ojos. Sea lo que sea, Stiles comienza a pensar que lo podría persuadir.

El castaño junta sus manos debajo de su mentón y ruega: —Porfiiiiiiiiiiss—

Derek emite un sonido extraño, como una risa, que muere en algún lugar de su garganta.

—Lo pensare,— dice doblando el papel, cerrándolo en pliegues. Ese es un doblado de papel muy enojado, justo ahí. Cuando lo tiene lo más pequeño que puede, lo mete en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se queda viendo a través del parabrisas.

—Eso es bueno, eso es genial,— dice Stiles, prefiriendo aferrarse a la esperanza. —Te veré mañana.— Derek no dice nada. —En el salón de estudio, — aclara Stiles, el mayor todavía no dice nada. —Está bien, ¡adiós!— dice Stiles, y abandona el auto antes de que Derek lo asesine.

Abre la puerta y corre por la acera hasta su casa, preguntándose si el realmente acaba de hacer lo que hizo, oye el motor del Camaro todavía en la entrada, no es hasta que Stiles está adentro de la casa, la puerta cerrada y bloqueada detrás de él, que el auto se va.

**~*~**

Esa noche Scott se siente mejor, pero su mama quiere que se quede tranquilo y este cerca de su nebulizador, así que juegan videojuegos, y Scott le permite al castaño descargar toda la tensión sobre Derek Hale, y si se unirá o no al equipo de matemáticas, y si la mala invitación de Stiles será la culpable de haber echado a perder las cosas.

—¿En serio es tan inteligente?— pregunta Scott, claramente escéptico. Arruga la cara para concentrarse, balanceando su control remoto del Wii fallando el tiro de todos modos. Scott es muy malo con los bolos. Aunque lo compensa en el snowboard.

—Él se llevó el papel, sino te mostraría,— dice Stiles. Es su turno en el juego pero se está aburriendo un poco. Prefiere obsesionarse con Derek. —Y lo estaba haciendo sólo por diversión. Ni siquiera era tarea, es un perfecto miembro para el equipo de matemáticas.—

—Si, excepto que es un idiota,— refunfuña Scott. —El y Whittemore casi arrojan tu mochila a la piscina esa vez, ¿recuerdas?.—

—Yo.. Woah,— dice el castaño. La televisión se ilumina, su Mii está esperando, pero Stiles baja su control remoto. —Supongo que no estaba consciente de que estaba allí.— Había entrado en pánico en ese momento, imaginando lo que pasaría si su mochila caía en la piscina, todo se habría arruinado. Todos sus trabajos, su costosa calculadora y su iPod. Esto sucedió en la primera semana de secundaria. No fue un comienzo muy prometedor.

Un grupo de deportistas gilipollas lo habían acorralado en el vestuario y luego lo condujeron a la piscina. Lo siguiente que sabía, Whittemore, el chico quien todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo en que era el mayor idiota de los idiotas en una escuela llena de idiotas, tenía la mochila de Stiles y estaba caminando directo a la piscina, riendo y burlándose. El castaño se había arrojado a Whittemore, quien lanzó la mochila a otra persona antes de que Stiles pudiera agarrarla, encontrándose tirado sobre su vientre en el piso húmedo, enojado y humillado.

—Derek estaba definitivamente allí— dice Scott, arrugando la nariz con disgusto. Y lo sabía, porque el chico había salido del vestuario justo al final, atraído por todo el alboroto, gritando que el entrenador Finstock venia justo detrás de él. Obviamente era una mentira, pero los abusones se habían dispersado, lo cual era algo bueno, porque ninguno de los dos Stiles o Scott podían enfrentar a uno solo, mucho menos a media docena. —¿No te acuerdas? Él estaba sosteniendo tu mochila. Casi lo empujaste a la piscina cuando te la devolvió.—

Así que era el a quien Whittemore había arrojado la mochila cuando Stiles se le abalanzo. Probablemente fue una buena cosa que el castaño no se recordara de lo sucedido. Porque nunca habría hablado con Derek sobre el equipo de matemáticas si lo hubiera sabido. No es de extrañar que Derek siempre lo mire como si estuviera planeando matarlo. Seguramente quiere hacerlo.

Pero el castaño se había acercado descaradamente a él por ignorancia, y Derek había sido agradable, a su manera, incluso le ofreció a Stiles llevarlo a casa. Casi le había quitado la piel del rostro con el poder de su mirada al final, pero había sido amistoso, hasta ese momento, o al menos paciente.

—Hoy fue bueno conmigo,— se defiende Stiles.

—No me gusta,— dice Scott, lo mira enfadado mientras destapa un Kit Kat, —¿Realmente vale la pena tener a alguien así en el equipo?.—

Stiles no está seguro de saber la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero cuando su padre viene a recogerlo más tarde esa noche, ha decidido seguir adelante y seguir tratando de reclutar a Derek al equipo de matemáticas, e incluso ha pensado en un plan útil. Podría arrepentirse después, pero...  _las regionales._

Cuando llega a casa, el castaño saca sus cosas de la escuela, aunque es viernes e incluso pensar en hacer la tarea un viernes por la noche se siente mal. Pero Derek estaba haciendo matemáticas en su tiempo libre, lo que significa que al moreno le gustan la matemáticas. Stiles busca en las hojas de trabajo del equipo, los ejercicios que cree le podrían gustar al mayor, basándose en lo que Stiles vio en la hoja.  _Carnada._

Cuando llega a la sala de estudio el lunes, Derek ya está allí, desgarbado con los hombros caídos y girando el lápiz. Está llevando una chaqueta de cuero negro, y se mira como la pesadilla que todo padre tiene cuando le presentas a tu novio problemático. Stiles se dice que no es para nada atractivo.

—Aquí,— dice, golpeando las hojas de trabajo en el escritorio del moreno. Derek las acerca y se sienta un poco más recto, frunciendo el ceño. Cuando ve de que trata, mira a Stiles y levanta una ceja interrogadora. —Pensé que te podrían gustar,— Stiles se encoge de hombros, y se vuelve hacia delante.

Unos minutos después escucha el lápiz de Derek comenzando a crujir y no para hasta que se detiene la campana, anunciando el final del periodo.

**~*~**

Derek lo está esperando cuando sale del edificio. Esto es especialmente impresionante porque Stiles tuvo dos horas con el equipo de matemáticas después de la escuela. No puede creer que el mayor hubiese estado esperando todo ese tiempo.

—Hola,— dice con cautela Stiles. Todo lo que sabe hasta ahora, es que probablemente Derek lo ha estado esperando solo para machacarlo a golpes.

—Hola,— responde Derek. Su rostro todavía parece un poco amargado, pero no tan brutal como aquella vez en el auto. Stiles decide que todavía no necesita gritar que su padre es el sheriff. —¿Quieres que te lleve?.—

Hay un bus fijo que lleva a los estudiantes a casa después de las actividades extracurriculares y esas cosas, pero Stiles no va a rechazar otro viaje en el Camaro.

—Claro,— dice, y sigue a Derek por el estacionamiento.

El interior del auto de Derek ya se siente familiar, y Stiles no está tan nervioso esta vez, aunque ahora sabe que el mayor fue uno de los idiotas que lo acosaron. Está dispuesto a dejar las cosas en el pasado si Derek lo hace, por el bien de las actividades intelectuales.

Cuando Stiles se pone el cinturón de seguridad, su estómago gruñe. Muy fuerte. Vergonzosamente fuerte.

Derek se le queda mirando mientras arranca el auto. —¿Tienes hambre?— pregunta. —Podríamos-.—

—En realidad, sí, muero de hambre,— gime Stiles, buscando algo en su mochila. Sacando una bolsa Ziploc con un muffin de arándanos. Le da un gran bocado, entonces recuerda que debe tener modales y lo parte en dos. El muffin es rico y húmedo, y ha sido golpeado por sus libros de la escuela todo el día, así que prácticamente se está cayendo a pedazos en sus manos. Un montón de migas caen como cascada en el panel entre los asientos.

—Vaya,— dice Stiles, mirando el desastre. Sosteniendo el pedazo del moreno sin morder. —¿Quieres un poco?—

—No,— dice Derek con una mueca de dolor.

—¿Estás seguro?— pregunta Stiles, tomando otro bocado. —Esta muy bueno,— murmura con la boca llena de arándanos.

Silencio. No hay nada más que un silencio absoluto mientras Derek mira fijamente el muffin que Stiles todavía le está ofreciendo.

El castaño traga, y desea tener un poco de agua, o una píldora de cianuro.

—Yo ... no debería de comer en tu auto, ¿verdad?— deduce.

—No,— dice el mayor con firmeza, observando cómo un arándano rebota en la muñeca de Stiles y aterrizando en el asiento trasero.

—Mierda, lo siento,— dice Stiles, y mete lo último a la boca, luego mete la otra mitad restante en la bolsa, tirando más migas, _maldición_ , y la sella mientras Derek observa todo con una expresión de horror resignado. —Te dejo esto aquí, en caso de que lo quieras más tarde,— dice el castaño, guardándolo en el tablero. Entonces ve la forma en que el moreno lo mira. —O no,— se corrige a toda prisa, metiéndolo en su mochila.

Cuando Derek comienza a retroceder donde se estaciono, un carro lleno de porristas pasa zumbando, con la música a tope y risas saliendo por las ventanas abiertas. Probablemente ni siquiera pasen tan cerca del precioso automóvil del mayor, pero de todas maneras, les estrecha los ojos. Stiles se siente ligeramente mejor de que alguien más hubiese distraído a Derek tan rápido, del hecho de que el castaño ha profanado el interior con migajas de muffin.

Se dirigen hacia la carretera, Derek murmurando en voz baja sobre los conductores imprudentes. Stiles no está seguro del punto de tener un coche como este si no vas ser arriesgado a veces, pero se guarda ese pensamiento para sí mismo.

Derek está callado mientras se dirigen a la casa de Stiles, y el castaño no puede parar de inquietarse. Se muere de ganas de saber si a Derek le gustaron los ejercicios, y si piensa en unirse al equipo de matemáticas, pero no quiere presionarlo, espera paciente a que el mayor lo mencione.

—¿Te han gustado los ejercicios?— pregunta Stiles, después de que hubiesen pasado dos cuadras más, trató de ser _paciente_ , ¿de acuerdo?.

—Si,— dice Derek. Se vuelven a detener en la luz roja más larga del mundo, y se mete la mano en el bolsillo y saca las hojas, cuidadosamente dobladas, entregándoselas a Stiles. —Aunque no estoy seguro sobre el tercer problema en la primera hoja.—

Stiles toma las hojas de trabajo y las despliega con las manos un poco temblorosas por la emoción.

—Tengo las respuesta en casa,— dice con ansiedad. —Podemos comprobarlos si quieres.—

Los ojos de Derek se dirigen hacia Stiles y luego hacia el camino.

—Suena bien,— dice al final.

**~*~**

Derek sólo tiene dos de los problemas mal. Stiles está _eufórico._

—¿Quieres unirte al equipo? — pica Stiles, porque necesita que Derek lo saque de su sufrimiento. No puede soportar no saber. Están sentados en la mesa de su cocina con las hojas de trabajo y las botellas de Vitamin Water, y el castaño apenas puede evitar agarrar a Derek por las solapas de su chaqueta y gritarle que simplemente diga que sí.

—Supongo que sí, — Derek se encoge de hombros. Mira a Stiles, y dice, inseguro —¿Pero, no es un poco tarde? —

—Claro que no, — dice Stiles, aunque no está completamente seguro. En realidad no habló con la Sra. Yanke antes de comenzar a trabajar en Derek, pero la considera más fácil de convencer. —Tuvimos una sesión de práctica hoy. ¿Quieres probar alguno de los problemas? —

—Seguro — dice Derek, se quita la chaqueta y acepta el lápiz que Stiles le da.

El castaño saca su tarea de biología y trata de adelantar algo, pero en vez de eso sigue mirando a Derek, primero porque está un poco fascinado por la forma en que su lápiz se mueve tan fluidamente, casi nunca vacilando, y luego porque nunca lo ha visto tan de cerca durante mucho tiempo. La mayoría de sus interacciones hasta ahora han involucrado al mayor y la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Stiles.

El castaño se da cuenta, con un poco de molestia, de que Derek es aún más atractivo en persona, por lo general siempre está con su ceño fruncido, pero ahora parece mucho más relajado. Incluso cuando frota su cara concentrándose no parece tan intimidante como cuando está acechando los pasillos de la escuela. De hecho, estando tan cerca ve que sus ojos son casi bonitos, un color inusual que hace a los ojos marrones de Stiles parecer ordinarios. Su mandíbula parece tallada en mármol y sus bíceps están forzando los botones de su camiseta. Es como si alguien hubiera dejado accidentalmente un modelo masculino en la cocina de Stiles.

Aunque un modelo masculino probablemente no estaría tan peludo. No es sólo el pelo grueso y oscuro en su cabeza y sus cejas en forma de oruga y la sombra de una barba que muestra en su cara - incluso el dorso de sus manos y sus dedos están cubiertos con el pelo oscuro. Stiles tiene cerca de seis pelos en el centro de su pecho, y algunos vellitos en sus brazos y piernas. Sentado frente a Derek le hace sentir como un niño de doce años.

En algún momento Derek lo atrapa mirando fijamente el pelo de su brazo y Stiles mira hacia otro lado y pretende concentrarse en su libro de biología. Si Derek se da cuenta de que Stiles lo observa, la mochila del menor podría terminar en la piscina, con el junto a ella.

Derek lo hace bien en los problemas de la práctica, y percibe la efusiva alabanza de Stiles. El castaño en realidad no necesita alabar más a Derek, ahora que está de acuerdo en unirse al equipo, pero no va a relajarse hasta que el pelinegro este sentado a su lado en la clase de la Sra. Yanke. Y en serio está impresionado, así que no está mintiendo. Derek es genial en matemáticas. Stiles le hace hacer otra hoja.

Estos problemas son un poco más complicados, el menor tiene que esforzarse para resolverlos, discuten con una de las ecuaciones. Al final, Derek tiene razón y se regodea un poco hasta que Stiles lanza su botella vacía de Vitamin Water en su rostro presumido.

El mayor la coge y la devuelve. Rebotando en la frente de Stiles y luego al refrigerador.

—¿Todo el equipo de matemáticas es tan ruidoso? — pregunta Derek con astucia. —No estoy seguro de que pueda soportarlo.—

—No tienes ni idea, — Stiles olfatea, y ajusta sus gafas. Derek ni se imagina de las cosas locas que pasan en los torneos de matemáticas de la escuela secundaria. El castaño tampoco, ya que no ha estado en una, pero ha escuchado historias. Espera que sean verdad.

El teléfono de Derek emite un pitido y lo coge, con los pulgares en la pantalla.

—Debo irme—, dice, aunque a juzgar por su voz suena como si prefiriera no hacerlo. Stiles mira el reloj de la cocina con una sobresalto. Son casi las siete. Su padre probablemente estará en casa en cualquier momento, y el castaño ni siquiera ha pensado en lo que va a hacer para la cena. Probablemente recalentara sobras.

—Nos reuniremos de nuevo el miércoles —dice Stiles mientras conduce a Derek a la puerta —En la clase de la Sra. Yanke.—

Derek duda.

—Tengo fútbol—, dice, y el corazón de Stiles se hunde. De alguna manera se olvidó por completo del hecho de que la práctica de fútbol y la práctica del equipo de matemáticas son al mismo tiempo. _Por eso_ Derek todavía estaba en la escuela esta tarde. —Pero hablare con el entrenador, —continúa, rascándose atrás de su cuello mientras mira el marco de la puerta. —Dijo que podía faltar una práctica a la semana y todavía me dejara jugar. — dándole a Stiles una mirada de esperanza.

El corazón de Stiles se rompe, sólo un poquito. El equipo de matemáticas se reúne tres veces a la semana, pero tal vez pueden hacer que funcione.

—Hablaré con la Sra. Yanke—, promete. —Pensaremos en algo. —

—Gracias, — le dice Derek. Y le da a Stiles ese indicio de sonrisa de nuevo, el que hace que la comisura de su boca se contraiga y sus ojos se iluminen, y el aliento del castaño se apodera de algo incómodo en su pecho.

Bueno. eso es un problema.

~*~

Al día siguiente, Stiles se salta su almuerzo para hablar con la Sra. Yanke acerca de esta increíble oportunidad de ir a las regionales - o tal vez incluso las nacionales. Así es como lo vende, de todos modos. Está muy entusiasmada, hasta que llega a la parte sobre las prácticas, y luego el castaño prácticamente puede ver a Derek escapando entre sus dedos, así que abandona toda su dignidad.

Negocia. Suplica. Se sale con la suya.

—Llegarás a la práctica de matemáticas los lunes—, le dice a Derek cuando están en la clase de estudio, esperando que suene la campana. El mayor ya está trabajando en otra hoja de cálculo que Stiles le dio. —Y luego los miércoles y jueves nos reuniremos después de que termines con la práctica de fútbol, y te mostraré lo que trabajamos ese día.—

No está seguro de que Derek acepte. Significa duplicar las prácticas después de la escuela los miércoles y jueves, Stiles no tiene ningún problema porque es un estudiante de primer año sin vida social, pero Derek podría tener mejores cosas que hacer.

O tal vez no.

—Suena bien, ¿dónde nos reuniremos? — dice Derek inmediatamente

Stiles ha estado tan concentrado en acabar con todo esto que no pensó en esa parte.

—¿Mi casa? — sugiere.

—Te esperaré después del fútbol, —dice Derek, dibujando la dirección del castaño en su hoja de trabajo con letras de burbuja.

~*~

Derek espera a Stiles el miércoles, y reciben dos sólidas horas de matemáticas antes de irse a casa. Tres de los nudillos de la mano izquierda de Derek están raspados, y Stiles se dice que es desagradable, súper asqueroso. Nadie en su sano juicio pensaría que eso es atractivo.

El jueves, su papá regresa a casa mientras Derek sigue allí. Se ve visiblemente sorprendido al ver a alguien que no sea Scott sentado en la mesa de la cocina, los mira por un minuto, absortos en sus hojas de trabajo, y le pregunta a Derek si quiere quedarse a cenar. Después de un rápido intercambio de textos con su madre, El pelinegro se queda. Cenan macarrones con queso y hot dogs.

El siguiente miércoles, Derek se queda a cenar de nuevo, y ayuda con los platos, y luego se queda a ver a los Gigantes perder contra los Dodgers, tanto su papa y Derek son muy aficionados al béisbol, y Stiles, bueno al menor le gusta el béisbol porque puede perder el tiempo en su teléfono mientras lo mira y no se pierde de mucho, y todavía siente como si estuviera conviviendo con su padre. La noche siguiente Derek se queda otra vez, y los gigantes ganan.

Después de eso Derek se queda a cenar todos los miércoles y jueves. Por lo general pasan el rato para liberar la tensión acumulada, encuentran algo que no implique el uso de neuronas. A veces ven televisión, a veces juegan videojuegos, a veces pasan el rato en el sofá y comen uvas y hablan de cosas estúpidas. A veces papá y Derek hablan de autos, y lo peligroso de las carreras callejeras, y cuántos radares de velocidad hay en la ciudad, lugares que papá no revela. Aunque no es tan sutil como piensa.

Una noche después de que Derek se va, su padre dice que está feliz de ver a Stiles haciendo más amigos, lo que hace que el menor se sienta incómodo. Su padre no sabe que al principio Stiles estaba usando Derek por su cerebro, y ahora lo está usando por su cerebro mientras que espía sus antebrazos peludos.

Stiles probablemente no sea una buena persona.

En fin.

~*~

Una nueva chica se muda a Beacon Hills, y Lydia la recluta para unirse al equipo. Su nombre es Allison, y es amor a primera vista entre ella y Scott, y dentro de lo que se siente fueron minutos Scott de repente tiene _novia_. El castaño tiene que darle un poco de su tiempo de amigos a ella, duele un poco, pero Scott ha sido bueno sacrificando parte de su tiempo con Stiles a Derek, por lo que no puede quejarse. Y le gusta Allison lo suficientemente, no tiene ningún problema con ella al ser incluida de repente. De hecho, se acostumbra rápidamente.

Allison es un año mayor que Scott y Stiles, así que puede conducir, lo que abre un nuevo nivel cuando se trata de socializar. _Pueden ir a donde quieran_ , y si llegan allí y deciden que es aburrido, _pueden ir a otro lugar_. al castaño no le importa cuántos órganos tiene que vender, el año que viene va a obtener su propio auto.

Van a los bolos, al cine y a veces ambas cosas en la misma noche, no tienen que andar en bicicleta ni rogar a los padres porque los lleven, ni tomar el autobús. A veces Stiles es la tercera rueda del grupo, pero gran parte del tiempo Lydia, que ya es la mejor amiga de Allison, también va, así que el castaño y ella son básicamente amigos por defecto. Un año atrás Stiles habría disfrutado la oportunidad de pasar el rato con Lydia fuera de la escuela, pero ahora se siente más como una salida de equipo de matemáticas que cualquier otra cosa. Lo cual es probablemente una buena cosa, porque ella esta tan desinteresada en él románticamente como siempre.

Todo esto tiene un efecto secundario inesperado sobre expandir el círculo social de Stiles en la escuela. Allison y Lydia comienzan a sentarse con ellos en el almuerzo, y eventualmente el resto del equipo de matemáticas gravita hacia su mesa, hasta que se ven obligados a juntar dos mesas para acomodar a todos. Stiles nunca ha tenido un grupo entero de amigos antes, y ciertamente nunca se sentó con nadie en el almuerzo, excepto Scott claro. Se siente bien, le da oportunidad de hablar con otras personas cuando Allison y Scott están ocupados haciéndose ojitos.

Stiles nunca lo admitiría, pero está un poco celoso. No del tiempo que Scott pasa con Allison, el chico sigue siendo su mejor amigo y siempre lo será, además no necesitan pasar todo el rato juntos, así  que compartirlo con Allison no es lo que le molesta. El castaño está celoso porque la persona de la que Scott esta enamorado le corresponde.

La persona de la Stiles está enamorado es Derek, y es inútil, y sólo llevará años de sufrimiento, justo como el enamoramiento que tenía hacia Lydia. Y definitivamente esta tan enamorado ahora, no puede negarlo. Cuanto más conoce a Derek, peor se vuelve.

Ayudaría mucho si Derek fuera un idiota, pero no lo es, a pesar de su cara siempre molesta. Derek no es tan gruñón tanto como ... reservado, al parecer. Stiles no está seguro de por qué, pero Derek es muy lento para ser afectuoso con las personas, e incluso más lento para revelar cosas sobre sí mismo, pero poco a poco, a través de la conversación ociosa y la atención obsesiva a todo lo que dice y hace, Stiles aprende sobre él.

A Derek le gusta el pepperoni en su pizza y mayonesa en sus Nuggets de pollo. Su libro favorito es _American Gods_ , y su color favorito es el azul. Quiere ir de excursión al Gran Cañón algún día. Se desvía para evitar aplastar las ardillas con su ridículo auto, y cuando sonríe todo su rostro se ilumina. Stiles se irrita mucho veces cuando sonríe, sólo lo empeora, porque lo único más lindo que un Derek sonriente es un Derek confundido. Stiles no puede luchar contra eso.

~*~

Stiles probablemente esta tan sorprendido como cualquier otro con el sistema que han creado entre el equipo de beisbol y el equipo de matemáticas funcione. No estaba seguro de que el mayor pudiera lidiar con ello, no es pan comido para ninguno de los dos, pero Derek no tiene problemas para mantenerse al día con el trabajo. Y nunca menciona que preferiría pasar el tiempo haciendo otra cosa.

Sin embargo un par de semanas más tarde, la fatiga comienza a mostrarse. Derek se mira cansado a veces, y bosteza mucho cuando están viendo la televisión, y algunas veces se va más temprano a casa como de costumbre. Todo este tiempo extra y el trabajo de más lo están desgastando, pero no se queja sobre eso, incluso Stiles no tiene ni idea de cuando Derek hace su tarea regular. El castaño a veces tiene dificultades para terminarla, Y el moreno tiene que estar físicamente cansado al final del día peor que cansado; Tiene entrenamientos por la mañana en la sala de pesas antes de la escuela con el equipo de fútbol, y luego la práctica de fútbol después, y luego dos veces a la semana tiene una adicional clase de matemáticas en la casa de Stiles por dos horas.

Stiles comienza a sentirse culpable por arrastrarlo a esto.

El jueves antes de su primer torneo, el castaño se encuentra esperando a Derek después de la práctica de fútbol, quien va tarde. Stiles se apoya en su auto y espera, intercambiando algunos textos con Scott. Justo cuando comienza a preocuparse un poco, el moreno finalmente sale del edificio, parece medio muerto. Se la pasa callado mientras se dirigen a casa, y con desgano trabaja en los ejercicios de practica una vez que se instalan en la mesa de la cocina del menor. Obtiene tres de los cuatro problemas mal, y Stiles sabe que es inútil. Es como tratar de sacar agua de una piedra.

—Miremos televisión, — dice, amontonando sus hojas de trabajo en el folder.

Derek frunce el ceño y mira el reloj de la pared de la cocina.

—Todavía no,— dice, agarrando el folder, pero el castaño lo lleva fuera de su alcance, consciente de que si el moreno realmente lo quiere, Stiles no podrá luchar contra él.

—Estás exhausto — dice Stiles, golpeando la mano de Derek con el folder, —estas bien preparado lo conseguirás. No sirve de nada que te fatigues de más. —

Por un segundo parece que Derek va a discutir, pero luego se hunde en su silla y se frota una mano sobre su cara cansada.

—Una película estaría bien, — admite.

El castaño espera hasta que se acomodan en el sofá con un cuenco de palomitas para sacar el tema.

—Sabes, no tienes que hacer esto, si no quieres.—  Se mete palomitas en la boca para no hablar de más, como por ejemplo rogarle al mayor que siga con ellos.

Ni siquiera es la idea de no ir a las regionales lo que le molesta, es renunciar a todo este tiempo a solas con Derek. Nunca hablan en la escuela, excepto esos minutos antes de que suene la campana para la clase de estudio, y no tienen nada más en común. Si Derek deja el equipo, estará dejando a Stiles también.

Claramente está siendo egoísta, pero todo esto es lo único que Stiles va a conseguir de Derek. Va a aferrarse con ambas manos.

—No lo voy a dejar, — dice Derek, con su mandíbula tensa. —Solo necesito una noche libre. — Coge el tazón de palomitas que está entre los dos, y se lo entrega a Stiles. —Pon esto donde no pueda alcanzarlo, — dice. —De lo contrario no parare de comerlas. —

Ese es el objetivo de las palomitas, piensa el castaño, pero lo hace, poniendo el tazón a su lado, donde Derek no pueda alcanzarlo. Eso significa comerlo con su mano izquierda, supone no le dañara comerlas más lento.

Está tan absorto en el televisor, y el intentar comer las palomitas de maíz con una mano que no se da cuenta de que el moreno se ha quedado dormido hasta que siente la cabeza de Derek sobre su hombro.

La mano del castaño se abre por la sorpresa y las palomitas salen disparadas por todo el sofá. Apenas se atreve a moverse, pero de todas formas echa un vistazo a Derek. Puede ver la parte superior de su cabeza, el inicio de su pómulo y un ojo cerrado. Tiene unas pestañas muy largas.

Stiles se siente un poco maravillado al pensar que Derek está lo suficientemente cómodo como para quedarse dormido sobre él, pero la verdad es que no es tan agradable ahora. El duro cráneo del moreno está perforando dolorosamente el redondo hueso del hombro de Stiles, pero el menor no quiere despertarlo. Piensa en ello durante un par de segundos, logra mover el tazón de palomitas y los pone sobre la mesa, tirando las derramadas al piso. Lento, muy lentamente, se mueve y pone sus piernas sobre el sofá para poder estirarse, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Derek para atraerlo con él.

Derek lo sigue con facilidad, parpadeando atontado pero no despertando completamente mientras Stiles los acuesta. Derek termina la mitad en el pecho de Stiles y medio encajado entre el menor y la parte de atrás del sofá, pero eso está bien. Parece no importarle, y el castaño sin duda no tiene quejas. A pesar de que Derek es el más alto de los dos, el rostro del moreno esta aplastado contra el pecho de Stiles, y un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Stiles no está seguro de dónde está el otro brazo de Derek probablemente va a estar completamente entumecido cuando se despierte.

La camisa de Stiles se ha subido, y el menor está muy consciente de que el interior del antebrazo de Derek está tocando su piel desnuda. Se da cuenta de que está conteniendo el aliento y lo deja salir, largo y lento, y el mayor inconscientemente lo imita, suspirando profundamente y acurrucándose un poco más en el pecho de Stiles.

Stiles se está _abrazando_ con Derek Hale. Este es el momento más grande en su virginal vida.

Algo explota en la tele, y Derek se retuerce, mueve las piernas, pero Stiles le dice:

—Shhh, vuelve a dormir, — mientras soba la cabeza de Derek y le anima a permanecer dormido. Él mayor está tan agotado. Incluso unos minutos de sueño ya es algo.

Se acuestan justos mientras la película sigue. El castaño no tiene sueño, y de todas formas no se perdería esto ni por nada del mundo, por lo que intenta ser lo más cómodo posible sin cruzar la línea de lo espeluznante. Pero no está hecho de piedra, se decide y pasa los dedos por el pelo del moreno una y otra vez, como lo hacía su mama cuando tenía la gripa o estaba muy ansioso para dormir, porque eso parece inocente.

En ese entonces se sentía tan bien, y se siente casi tan agradable ser el que lo haga ahora, incluso si Derek tiene el cabello algo duro por el gel. Los pelitos en la parte de atrás de su cuello son limpios y suaves, después de un rato el castaño se concentra en ellos, frotando su pulgar hacia adelante y atrás. El moreno ni se inmuta, solo exhala aire caliente en el pecho de Stiles, suave y profundo, calentando la piel de su clavícula. Huele a Axe y chicle de menta.

La película termina, y el menú del DVD aparece en la pantalla, a Stiles no le importa.

Derek se despierta convenientemente justo cuando papá llega a la entrada. Él moreno levanta la cabeza y se ve un poco confundido, como si no supiera dónde está por un segundo.

Entonces ve a Stiles, que está debajo de él tratando de tirar discretamente de su camisa, y se empuja hasta sentarse entre las rodillas de Stiles.

—Lo siento— dice Derek, frotándose los ojos con los dedos.

—Está bien,— dice Stiles, pero es una mentira.

Fue _increíble._

~*~

Su primer torneo llega rápido, y el castaño está convencido de que no están listos. Los van a bombardear, van a ser humillados, Stiles va a tener que elegir otra universidad o cambiar su nombre porque va a ser tristemente conocido en la comunidad de matemáticas por su enorme fracaso en una competencia de matemáticas de la escuela secundaria y nadie lo respetará jamás.

Está gratamente sorprendido cuando los resultados son mucho mejores.

Lydia como siempre es infalible, brillante. Erica nerviosamente gira su cabello entre sus dedos mientras patea culos como si no fuera nada. Danny prácticamente es una calculadora humana. Scott, Stiles e Isaac hablan entre si, porque eso siempre ha funcionado para ellos. Allison es aterradoramente precisa, incluso bajo presión. Greenberg parece luchar y luego de alguna manera saca un milagro de su culo, es la forma en que normalmente opera. Derek es jodidamente _fenomenal_ , pero Stiles podría estar siendo parcial.

—Es muy bueno, — admite Scott. Se está acercando lentamente a Derek. Muy lentamente.

Al final, ocupan el segundo lugar, lo cual es mejor de lo que esperaba la señora Yanke, y ciertamente mejor de lo que el castaño había predicho. Cuando la puntuación sube, todos en el equipo de Beacon Hills gritan, excepto Derek, que levanta su puño hacia arriba y luego envuelve su otro brazo alrededor de Stiles y le da un abrazo lateral que muela todos los huesos en la parte superior del cuerpo del castaño y es jodidamente impresionante.

~*~

—Vale, suéltalo, — dice Stiles cuando salen de la escuela un lunes.

Derek siempre lleva al castaño a casa los lunes después de las clases de matemáticas, a veces se queda un rato más, aunque no tengan que hacer ninguna tarea.

—Estás actuando como si te estuvieras preparando paran decir alguna mala noticia. — Ha desviado la mirada cada vez que Stiles lo voltea a ver.

—No son malas noticias, — dice Derek. Parece un poco irritado el castaño es muy perceptivo. —Bueno, quizás lo sean. —

—¿Lo estas dejando? — pregunta Stiles con la voz un poco más estridente de lo que le gustaría. —¡No puedes renunciar ahora! Pateamos traseros el sábado! —

—No voy a renunciar, — dice Derek, sonando exasperado. —¿Por qué siempre piensas que voy a hacerlo?—

Stiles no dice, _porque siento que te he forzado a hacer esto por mi propia conveniencia_.

—Sólo dime qué es, — exige.

—Mis padres quieren que hagamos nuestras mates en mi casa el miércoles,— dice Derek, con un comportamiento que dice esto es lo peor que podría pasar.

—Está bien, — dice Stiles inmediatamente.

Derek no ha dicho mucho sobre su familia, y el castaño es curioso. Además, Derek ha pasado semanas soportando los intentos torpes de papá para evitar que Derek mate a Stiles con su auto. Lo cual es totalmente innecesario, porque el mayor nunca haría nada que pudiera arriesgar su auto a un solo rasguño.

—¿Estás seguro? — pregunta el mayor, dándole una mirada dura.

—Síp— dice Stiles, encogiéndose de hombros. Es dejar lo que hacen normalmente, pero no es un gran problema. Excepto, la forma en que la cara de Derek se ve, tal vez sea un gran problema. —¿Por qué estás actuando como si fueran a matarme? ¿Van a matarme? ¿Son asesinos en serie? —

—No,— dice Derek sombríamente. —Son conservacionistas. —

~*~

Así que los padres de Derek son conservacionistas. Stiles no está exactamente seguro de lo que eso significa, incluso después de googlearlo, pero deben pagar bastante bien, porque los Hales viven en una casa enorme con vista a la Reserva de Beacon Hills. Tienen una _garita_. Derek guía al Camaro por el largo y curvado camino, Stiles se pregunta qué debe pensar el mayor de la casa Stilinski, el castaño siempre ha pensado que es bastante bonita, pero debe parecer una choza para alguien que vive en un lugar como este.

Cuando entran por la puerta principal, toda la familia Hale -los padres de Derek y sus dos hermanas- se ha reunido en el vestíbulo como el comité de bienvenida más atractivo del mundo. Parecen todos hechos del mismo molde: altos y fuertes de mandíbula, de pelo oscuro y ojos claros. El grupo genético Hale es de muy alta calidad.

A medida que se hacen las presentaciones, Stiles se da cuenta de que la hermana menor de Derek es _Cora Hale_ , que está en la misma clase del castaño. No está seguro de por qué nunca hizo la conexión, pero la reconoce en el momento en que la mira. Ellos eran compañeros de baile ese día horrible en séptimo grado cuando todo el mundo tuvo que aprender el baile irlandés en la clase de gimnasia. Fue una experiencia terriblemente humillante.

Los siguientes minutos son extraños y un poco incómodos. Los padres de Derek son amables y acogedores, claramente emocionados de tener al castaño allí. Las hermanas de Derek ... no tanto.

—Es bueno conocerte finalmente, Stiles,— dice el Señor Hale, mientras le quita la chaqueta al castaño y la pone en el armario. La señora Hale dice: —Hemos escuchado muchas cosas buenas sobre ti.— Laura no dice nada, pero puede sentir sus ojos sobre él. Cora se mira como si estuviera recordando cada paso torpe y tambaleante de su baile irlandés.

—Encantado de conocerlos, también, — dice Stiles, tratando de no parecer demasiado emocionado por que Derek hubiese hablado de él a su familia y además dicho cosas buenas - _un montón_ de cosas buenas. Obviamente, Derek tuvo que explicar a donde iba dos noches a la semana, así que probablemente no significa mucho. El castaño igualmente está un poco emocionado.

La madre de Derek los lleva hacia la parte trasera de la casa hacia la biblioteca -los Hales tienen una _biblioteca_ \- y todos los demás lo siguen, por la retaguardia como agentes del Servicio Secreto. Ya hay una bandeja de aperitivos y bebidas en la mesa.

—Sírvete, Stiles— dice la señora Hale, mientras el castaño se sienta en una silla probablemente cinco veces más grande que él; El lugar está lleno de antigüedades. Derek se sienta al otro lado de la mesa, y luego todos los demás se quedan allí y observan cómo Stiles selecciona una galleta y le da un mordisco.

—Mmmm,—  dice, y da otro mordisco, porque los Hales parecen realmente interesados en que le parece la galleta. Stiles se siente como una especie de mascota exótica, sacada para que todos se maravillen, y está empezando a sospechar que, Derek para ser tan popular en la escuela, realmente no tiene muchos amigos cercanos, de esos amigos que pasan el rato en tu casa. Cada uno actúa como si la presencia de Stiles es un acontecimiento increíble.

Aparentemente satisfecho con el gusto de Stiles por las galletas, los Hales salen de la habitación. Tan pronto como la puerta se cierra detrás de ellos, el mayor se levanta y se mueve a la silla junto al castaño, lo que es raro, pero Stiles no va a decir nada porque Derek parece como si quisiera asesinar a alguien justo ahora mismo y Stiles es la persona más cercana en este momento.

—Se miran agradables,— dice Stiles tentativamente.

Derek frunce el ceño mientras abre su guía de estudio con un chasquido violento, y el castaño se pregunta qué demonios le pasa, pero no pregunta.

~*~

No hacen mucha matemáticas. Ninguno de los dos parece concentrarse, y no ayuda que la familia de Derek no los deje solos. Cada pocos minutos alguien viene a comprobar si están bien o traer chocolate caliente o solo mirar mal a Stiles, aunque lo último son en su mayoría las hermanas de Derek. Ambas han heredado el regalo familiar de usar sus cejas como un arma. Es bueno que Stiles hubiese pasado tanto tiempo con Derek las últimas semanas; en gran medida es inmune.

La segunda vez que la señora Hale vuelve a la biblioteca para asegurarse de que no necesitan nada, llama a Stiles "cariño" y le da una palmadita en el brazo. El Señor Hale se ofrece a crear fuego en la chimenea si Stiles tiene frío, que no lo es. Unos minutos después, Laura regresa con el pretexto de encontrar un libro y se sienta frente a ellos en la mesa y coge una galleta. Derek le da una palmada en la mano, pero no la detiene.

—Entonces tu papá es policía— dice Laura, mordisqueando la galleta robada.

—Él es el sheriff, — corrige Stiles. La mayoría de la gente no aprecia la diferencia.

—Nuestro tío Brad es un SEAL* de la Marina,— menciona Laura significativamente. Stiles no tiene idea de cómo debe responder a eso.

—¿Eso es bueno? — supone. Por la mirada de Laura, esa no es la respuesta correcta. —Dios bendiga América,— dice, lanzando un pequeño saludo. Eso tampoco ayuda.

Stiles echa una mirada desesperada a Derek, no está ayudando en absoluto a quitarle la presión a Stiles. Se mira como si esperara que la casa se caiga y los mate a todos.

Laura todavía lo mira fijamente, sin expresión alguna.

—He oído que los hijos de los policías son los más problemáticos. —

Eso es.... probablemente un poco cierto. Stiles sabe que uno de los beneficios de tener un padre policía que lucha contra el crimen es que aprendes artimañas de cómo la gente se sale con la suya. No es estúpido como para admitirlo a alguien excepto a Scott claro está.

—Nunca he estado en detención, — contrataca Stiles, lo cual es absolutamente verdad, y ciertamente ha hecho cosas que hubieran justificado detención, si hubiera sido atrapado, pero eso es sólo semántica.

Están todos momentáneamente distraídos cuando Cora entra, toma un libro de un estante aparentemente al azar y toma lugar junto a Laura. La biblioteca Hale es muy popular hoy en día.

—¿Conoces a Matt Daehler?— pregunta casualmente, cogiendo una galleta. Derek demuestra que golpear su mano funciona exactamente igual de bien como con Laura.

—Sí, — dice Stiles, porque todo el mundo conoce a Matt Daehler. Es el tipo repugnante que tomó fotos morbosas de chicas y las puso en Internet. Stiles podría saber un _poco más_ que la mayoría de los otros chicos en la escuela, porque su padre no siempre es cuidadoso con las contraseñas, pero fue un escándalo bastante grande en Beacon Hills para que todo el mundo sepa su nombre.

Laura estrecha los ojos hacia él.

—¿Son amigos? —

—No, — dice inmediatamente Stiles. —No, no, quiero decir _que no lo conozco personalmente_ , sólo sé quién es. —

—Si le hiciera eso a mi hermana, le retorcía el cuello, — dice Cora. —Le haría desear que nunca se hubiera metido con ella. —

—Yo también, — dice Stiles. —Probablemente. — No tiene hermanos, pero siente empatía con el sentimiento.

—Lo haría peor que torcer su cuello, tengo un cinturón marrón en Krav Maga*,— dice Laura, mirando a Stiles con frialdad. —Enseño clases de autodefensa.—

—Voy a ser una científica forense,— dice Cora, llevando su cabello sobre el hombro mientras Stiles las mira a las dos. —Quiero trabajar para el FBI, tienen una instalación en Virginia donde estudian cómo se descomponen los cuerpos, y estoy haciendo mi próximo trabajo de investigación sobre el tema.—

—Que bien,— dice Stiles quedito. De repente se acuerda de la tarde en que Derek le pidió que viniera y Stiles le había preguntado en broma si sus familiares eran asesinos en serie. Ja. Jaja.

La mama de Derek decide ese momento para entrar, posiblemente salvando a Stiles de un futuro lento y miserable siendo retenido en un hoyo y obligado a frotarse crema hidratante en su piel.*

—Ustedes dos, fuera,— les dice firmemente a las hermanas de Derek. La señora Hale también puede usar las cejas.

Laura y Cora huyen inmediatamente. Ni siquiera se molestan en llevarse los libros que pretendían buscar.

—La cena será dentro de quince minutos— dice la señora Hale. Cuando ella se inclina para recoger la bandeja de bocadillos, le frota el cabello a Stiles y le da a Derek un beso ruidoso en la sien.

—No tienes que quedarte a cenar, — dice Derek con rigidez, después de que se va. Tiene algún tipo de brillo labial o algo en donde su mamá lo besó, la más débil mancha de rosa brillante. —Podría llevarte a casa ahora mismo.—

—Eso sería descortés de mi parte, — señala Stiles. —Y me gusta tu familia,— dice, luego se corrige: —Me gustan tus _padres_. Tus hermanas parecen villanos de caricaturas. —

Derek resopla, y casi sonríe. Casi.

~*~

No hace falta que tome mucho tiempo para que Stiles hubiese decidido ser grosero e irse a casa, porque cuanto más tiempo pasan en la casa de Derek, menos agradable es. Y ni siquiera es por las hermanas del moreno, que son mucho menos amenazantes en la mesa. O se están comportando delante de sus padres, o Stiles pasó algún tipo de prueba durante esa extraña conversación en la biblioteca, porque son mucho más amigables ahora. No, la razón por la que es desagradable es por el propio Derek.

Stiles no había notado que tan diferente es Derek ahora a cuando pasan el rato en su casa, pero mientras más grande es el alboroto que su familia hace con Stiles, el moreno se va cerrando aún más, hasta que se vuelve completamente el Derek que el castaño conoció en la escuela, aquel cuyo arsenal de habilidades sociales consistía mayormente en rodar los ojos y sarcasmo. Stiles recuerda del porque inicialmente pensó que Derek era un idiota presumido.

Después de un tiempo, Stiles deja de preocuparse por el moreno. Los padres de Derek son amables, y obviamente están haciendo un esfuerzo para ser agradables con Stiles, incluso sus hermanas se comportan como si no lo hubieran amenazado con mutilarle hace media hora. Stiles come felizmente de su plato de guiso de atún mientras Derek se sienta a su lado, irradiando hostilidad. Todo el mundo lo ignora, incluyendo Stiles.

—¿Tienes algún Hobbie, Stiles? — El Señor Hale pregunta en un determinado momento.

Los hobbies de Stiles son principalmente videojuegos y dormir lo más tarde que puede los fines de semana, pero eso no es lo que le dices a los padres.

—Mi padre y yo tenemos una maqueta de tren en el sótano, — dice Stiles. No han trabajado mucho últimamente, ahora que Stiles tiene cosas en la escuela y Beacon Hills ha recortado dos ayudantes del sheriff durante los últimos dos meses, lo que significa que papá está trabajando hasta tarde.

Por el rabillo del ojo, el castaño ve a Derek girar la cabeza y mirarlo.

—¿De Verdad? — pregunta. Es la primera palabra que ha dicho durante toda la comida. —No lo sabía. —

—Bueno, mi padre generalmente no está en casa cuando estas ahí, y tú y yo estamos ocupados haciendo otras cosas,— dice Stiles.

Los ojos de Derek se ensanchan. El señor Hale comienza a toser. Cora y Laura empiezan a reírse desagradablemente, como si fueran hienas. La mamá de Derek coloca su vaso demasiado rápido sobre la mesa salpicando agua sobre el mantel.

—¡Haciendo matemáticas!— casi grita Stiles, cuando entiende lo que todo el mundo estaba pensando. No es como si no hubiera pasado por su mente que le gustaría hacer otras cosas con Derek. Cruza por su mente mucho, pero por lo general es cuando está solo en su habitación, debajo de las sabanas. Pero nadie necesita saber eso, especialmente Derek.

Hablando de Derek, ahora sería un buen momento para que intervenga, pero cuando Stiles lo mira, él está cubriendo su cara con sus dos manos.

~*~

Cuando terminan el guiso de atún, la señora Hale lleva un pastel casero, y no es el típico pan rectangular. Es un _pastel de capas_. Stiles sabe que es mucho trabajo ya que intento hacer uno para el cumpleaños de su padre hace dos años, y tardo una eternidad. Lo peor fue, que después de todo el esfuerzo que llevo, estaba torcido y tenía un aspecto lamentable.

Este se mira perfecto. Es un pastel de chocolate, con glaseado de chocolate y fresas frescas entre las capas. Stiles no puede dejar de exclamar sobre lo bueno que esta, pero esto sólo parece poner a Derek más enojado. Come su porción en mordeduras precisas y sin ánimo. ¿Cómo puedes enojarte con un _pastel_?

Cuando Derek cena en la casa de Stiles, normalmente se relajan y charlan un rato después. Stiles siempre espera con impaciencia ese momento, y es un poco triste cuando Derek se va a casa. Pero las reglas en la casa del moreno son muy diferentes, ya que tan pronto terminan el pastel y ayudan a limpiar la mesa, Derek anuncia que llevara a Stiles a casa _ahora mismo_.

Stiles no puede guardar todas sus cosas en la mochila lo suficientemente rápido. Ha tenido suficiente tensión y momentos incomodos que le duraran hasta que se gradué de la escuela secundaria. Tal vez incluso más.

Todos lo acompañan a la puerta, parece casi normal ahora, Stiles debió adaptarse a las rarezas de la familia Hale con bastante rapidez. El padre de Derek lo ayuda a ponerse la chaqueta. Su madre le dice a Stiles que es bienvenido a volver en cualquier momento. Las hermanas de Derek parecen haberse acostumbrado a él lo suficiente para que no consideren destriparlo si vuelve a aparecer por ahí.

—Siento lo de mi familia,— dice Derek, cuando entran al auto.

Stiles le mira incrédulo.

—Tu familia está bien. En cambio _tú_ fuiste un poco idiota. —

Derek parece ofendido y sorprendido.

—¿Qué diablos hice _yo_? — pregunta. Derek puede ser inteligente en matemáticas, pero es un poco tonto en la vida real.

—Bueno, en primer lugar, actuaste como si esto fuera un gran calvario, y luego no hiciste nada para que fuera menos horrible, me dejaste solo mientras tus hermanas explicaban todas las maneras en que tu familia podía matarme y sin dejar rastro alguno de mi cuerpo, — dice Stiles, mostrando un dedo. De inmediato levanta un segundo. —Apenas y dijiste algo en toda la noche, dejándome a mí solo llevar la conversación con tu familia, lo cual fue grosero. Ahora, y en tercer lugar y más incriminatorio. Te comiste todas las galletas de mantequilla de maní dejándome las de pasas y avena, y odio las pasas. —

—Fue estúpido, la manera en que hicieron un gran escándalo por que viniste. Mi mama hasta hizo ese tonto pastel y todo, — dice Derek, frunciendo el ceño mientras gira la llave y el Camaro cobra vida

—Sí, — dice Stiles en voz baja, entrelazando sus dedos. Se voltea y mira por la ventana los árboles que rodean la casa. —¿Por qué hicieron todo eso por mí? —

—Les dije que no lo hicieran, — gruñe Derek, tira la reversa del auto un poco más fuerte de lo normal. —Sabía que esto pasaría si venias. —

Esto es a lo que se refieren las personas cuando sienten que el piso se les ha sido quitado, piensa Stiles. Esta terrible y devastadora sensación en el fondo del estómago.

—¿No querías que conociera a tu familia? ¿Te avergüenzas de mí?— le pregunta a Derek, sin mirarlo.

—No es así, — dice Derek indignado.

Stiles jura que escucha la rozadura de grava mientras salen a la carretera. Es algo que le asusta, Derek manejando su auto así. Este auto es su bebé.

El camino a la casa de Stiles es silencioso. De vez en cuando Derek resopla, como si estuviera enojado, pero el castaño no comprende ninguna razón por la cual este en ese estado. Stiles hizo lo que Derek le pidió, fue educado, no rompió nada, y pareció agradarle a la familia de Derek, incluso sus sanguinarias hermanas lo aceptaron después de un tiempo. Y ahora el moreno está enojado por eso, lo cual no tiene sentido.

Cuando llegan a la casa del castaño, Derek sale y encamina a Stiles a su puerta, como si estuvieran en una cita. Stiles está tan desanimado que ni siquiera puede disfrutarlo.

—Nos vemos mañana— dice Stiles tajantemente, metiendo la llave en la cerradura.

—Espera,— dice Derek.

Stiles se voltea lentamente, agarrando su mochila frente a su pecho como un escudo, preguntándose si va a obtener una disculpa. Derek tiene los hombros encorvados, las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Está de pie un escalón abajo de Stiles, por lo que están de la misma altura, en estas seis horas que han pasado es lo menos enojado que le ha visto.

—¿Qué? — pregunta Stiles, cuando Derek no dice nada.

— _No_ me avergüenzo de salir contigo— dice Derek, vuelve a vacilar, antes de preguntar —¿Estás avergonzado de pasar tiempo conmigo? —

Stiles se queda con la boca abierta ante lo que acaba de decir, porque es lo más ridículo que ha oído decir a Derek hasta ahora.

—Por supuesto que no, — dice Stiles. —Tú eres el que tiene que estar preocupado de que mi nerdes perjudique tu reputación.— El menor, por otro lado, subiría un par de escalones en la escala social si todo el mundo sabe que es amigo de Derek Hale, así es como funciona la secundaria.

—Perjudique mi que…— empieza Derek, frunciendo el ceño.

—Ya sabes—, dice Stiles. —Si tus amigos descubren lo de nosotros. — Eso suena como si estuvieran teniendo en secreto un apasionado romance. Ojala así fuera.

—Mis amigos lo saben— dice Derek, pareciendo sorprendido de que Stiles _no lo sepa_. —¿Cómo crees que explico que no estoy en la práctica los lunes y dónde estoy cuando tenemos torneos? —

—No lo sé, — Stiles se encoge de hombros. Nunca había pensado en ello antes.

—Stiles— dice Derek, sonando exasperado. —Todo el equipo sale a comer pizza todos los jueves después de la práctica, soy el mariscal de campo y no he estado allí en semanas. —

_Whoa_. Stiles no tenía ni idea. No se le había ocurrido que Derek pudiera estar perdiendo algo importante al venir a hacer matemáticas con Stiles dos noches a la semana. Había accedido a ello con tanta facilidad, que el castaño había asumido que no estaba sacrificando nada excepto algo de su tiempo libre y tal vez estar con sus amigos, siendo guapo y popular.

—No sabía eso, — admite Stiles, plenamente consciente de que todo esto está pasando porque solo quería fama en matemáticas. —Lo siento.—

—Ese no es el punto, — gruñe Derek. —El punto es que todo el mundo ya sabe lo que estoy haciendo los jueves en lugar de ir por pizza. —

Stiles se siente ... patéticamente alegre por esas palabras —¿Y no les importa? — pregunta. Parece demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—No, no les importa— dice Derek, sacudiendo la cabeza. —¿Sabes que hace Boyd? _Teje_. —

—Vaya, — respira Stiles. Nunca lo habría sospechado. El chico tiene bolas para admitirlo.

—Sí, — dice Derek. —Y lo molestamos un poco a veces, pero usamos los calcetines de la suerte que nos hizo, en cada juego. Así que puedo sobrevivir al hacer un poco de matemáticas contigo. —

—Supongo que sí, — está de acuerdo Stiles, cortesía de su nueva perspectiva. _Teje_. Dios mío.

—¿Estamos bien? — pregunta Derek. Por primera vez se mira realmente preocupado.

—Sí. Estamos bien, dice Stiles. — Todavía tiene un montón de preguntas sobre la familia de Derek y de cómo actuaron esta noche, eso incluye a Derek también, pero no va a hablar de eso en este momento. Todavía hay mucho que no sabe acerca del moreno, es muy reservado. Aunque había pensado que realmente lo estaba conociendo, pero ahora no está tan seguro. Lo que si sabe es que están en buenos términos de nuevo.

—De acuerdo, — dice Derek. —Ten. — Saca un paquete de galletas envuelto en celofán del bolsillo de su chaqueta. —Mi mamá me dijo que te las diera. —

Stiles las toma. El empaque está envuelto con una cinta y todo. Las galletas son de mantequilla de maní.

—Siento haberme comido las otras, — dice Derek. Su voz suena desgarradora y sincera.

—Mas te vale que lo estés, — dice Stiles, eligiendo creer que disculparse por las galletas es la forma de Derek de disculparse por todo lo demás.

—Te veré en la escuela mañana, — dice el moreno, sonriendo mientras retrocede por los escaleras.

—Por supuesto. — le devuelve la sonrisa Stiles, llevando sus galletas con el adentro.

~*~

Al día siguiente en el almuerzo, Stiles casi se cae de su silla cuando Derek coloca su bandeja a la par suya y toma asiento. Stiles mira a Derek, y luego a la bandeja saturada del moreno. Tiene tres rebanadas de pizza, un sándwich de pollo y dos cajas de leche, además de algunas zanahorias y una copa de frutas. Stiles tiene una manzana y una salchicha empanizada. También tiene una pila de gomitas con forma de pescado que trajo desde casa.

—¿Estás perdido?— pregunta Stiles, buscando a los amigos de Derek. O tal vez hubo alguna epidemia de gripe en todo el equipo y ninguno de los atletas está en la escuela excepto el moreno. Pero no, todos están en la cafetería, en su mesa habitual. Algunos de ellos están mirando a Derek, curiosos, pero nadie parece demasiado sorprendido de que esté sentado con el equipo de matemáticas.

Pero por otro lado el equipo de mate si se ve sorprendido. Cuando Stiles mira su propia mesa, la mayoría de ellos están boquiabiertos ante la incredulidad, o simplemente parecen confundidos.

—¿Puedo agarrar un pez?— pregunta Derek, como si fuera totalmente normal sentarse con Stiles y sus amigos. Como si no fuera gran cosa que acabara de hacer una declaración frente a toda la escuela que no se avergüenza de ser visto junto a Stiles.

Pero eso no significa que Derek obtendrá compasión. Stiles en un gesto protector cubre su pez con una mano.

—Sabes perfectamente que es inútil preguntar,— resopla, usando su otra mano para alejar la bandeja de Derek.

—Ya lo sé,— dice Derek, robando la manzana de Stiles en su lugar.

Al día siguiente, Derek vuelve a sentarse con Stiles, pero esta vez Jackson Whittemore también se une a su mesa -Stiles curva sus labios con disgusto, pero Whittemore ni siquiera se da cuenta- y hace varios intentos de entablar una conversación con Lydia, lo cual sería doloroso si Stiles no estuviera disfrutando el ver como el idiota fracasa. Eventualmente, Danny se apiada de Whittemore y comienza una conversación con él, poniendo fin a la diversión del castaño.

El lunes, Boyd se une a ellos también, y pasa la mayor parte del período del almuerzo hablando con Erica, que se ve un poco asustada por la repentina atención. Por otro lado, Lydia ya parece estar descongelándose ante Jackson. Stiles decide que ella tiene un gusto terrible en los chicos y por eso nunca le correspondió.

La práctica de matemáticas del lunes es la única a la que Derek asiste, y esa tarde Stiles tiene una sorpresa para él, arreglada con antelación. Cuando terminan, en lugar de ir a casa, todo el equipo va por pizza.

Cuando propuso la idea a los demás, Stiles estaba un poco preocupado de que Derek no quisiera ir, o lo viera como un miserable sustituto de sus amigos del fútbol, pero el mayor se lo pasa genial. Se sienta entre Stiles e Isaac, y habla con Isaac casi tanto como con Stiles. Incluso habla con Greenberg, quien está al otro lado de la mesa. Luego, cuando las chicas se levantan para ir al baño, pasa unos minutos hablando con Scott, quien finalmente ha llegado a creer que Derek no está hecho de pura maldad. Es bastante reconfortante.

Cuando cada pizca de comida se ha ido, Derek insiste en pagar todo, usando una tarjeta de crédito que saca de su billetera. Si Stiles no hubiera visto su enorme mansión, probablemente se sentiría culpable al respecto, porque es una cantidad bastante grande: ordenaron pan de ajo _y_ palitos de mozzarella.

Cuando todo el mundo sale del restaurante, Derek agarra a Stiles por el codo y lo detiene, dejando que los demás se adelanten y suban a sus autos, hasta que se quedan solos en el parqueo.

—¿De quién fue la idea? — pregunta Derek, señalando con la barbilla hacia el restaurante. Stiles puede decir por la expresión de su rostro que ya sabe la respuesta.

—Mía.— Stiles no puede evitar sonreír. Esta noche fue un éxito total. —Pensé que tal vez extrañarías la pizza— casi dice "con tus amigos" y luego se da cuenta de que lo bastante presuntuoso que suena —con tus compañero de equipo.—

—Un poco si,— admite Derek. No dice ni una palabra sobre el hecho de que este es un equipo diferente, ya que arruinaría por completo el momento. Stiles lo agradece mentalmente. —No tenías que hacerlo. —

—Lo sé,— dice Stiles. —Pero fue divertido, y es una buena idea, no solo para ti. Todos debemos pasar tiempo juntos. Unirnos como equipo.— Suena estúpido cuando lo dice, pero lo dice. Todos se sientan juntos en el almuerzo, pero esto es diferente.

—Eso fue realmente amable de tu parte,— dice Derek. —Lo pasé muy bien.—

Engancha un dedo en la correa de la mochila de Stiles, cerca de la axila, y lo atrae hacia él. Sonríe suave y tentadoramente, y Stiles desea no estar tan cerca de él, porque le está haciendo querer hacer algo muy, muy estúpido.

Por suerte, antes de que tenga la oportunidad de hacerlo, una serie de faros los recorren, y salen disparados en diferentes direcciones, con los ojos entrecerrados por la luz demasiado brillante. Una camioneta pasa por delante, haciendo sonar *REO Speedwagon a todo volumen, parqueándose en un lugar a pocos metros de distancia.

—Vamos, antes de que nos atropellen, — dice Derek, empujando suavemente a Stiles hacia el auto, que aún tiene puntos que bailan en su visión. —Tu papá nunca me perdonaría. —

~*~

El miércoles por la noche, cuando ya les empiezan a salir raíces en el sofá, Derek pide posponer la lección de mañana porque tiene "asuntos familiares". Stiles trata de no entrar en pánico.

Han estado siguiendo el cronograma, hasta ese momento, pateando traseros en los torneos, pero la próxima reunión es para las competiciones de la ciudad, y tienen muchas posibilidades de llegar a las estatales. Ese es el último paso antes de las regionales. Stiles trata de no permitirse pensar en los nacionales. No demasiado.

—Podemos trabajar el sábado si quieres,— ofrece Derek, hojeando el menú de TV en busca del canal más adecuado para el aburrimiento. Jugaron en la consola y Stiles perdió. —No estoy ocupado. —

Stiles duda. Suele pasar los sábados con Scott, aunque Scott ha estado pasando muchos sábados con Allison últimamente, así que quizás no importa. Además, van a pasar tiempo juntos el viernes por la noche, como de costumbre. Lo más probable es que Scott lo entienda.

—Seguro, — responde Stiles. —Pero no muy temprano. —

—Bueno, ¿a eso de las ocho de la mañana?— Pregunta Derek, y luego se ríe y empuja el pie de Stiles cuando este le clava el talón en el muslo.

Al final llegan a un acuerdo a las 11 de la mañana, lo que según Stiles es aun horrible para un fin de semana, pero al parecer a la familia de Derek le gusta levantarse temprano los sábados y hacer senderismo, por lo que Derek nunca aprendió a apreciar plenamente el placer de quedarse en la cama hasta el mediodía.

Muy temprano en la mañana, Stiles no está en lo absoluto preparado para que ver a un Derek _sin afeitar_. Por lo general tiene una barba medio crecida a eso de las diez de la mañana, por lo que Stiles nunca lo ha visto con un rostro liso, pero a decir verdad tampoco lo ha visto con una barba de varios días, se mira bien, además combina con su chaqueta de cuero, que hoy lleva puesta porque al parecer Derek no tiene compasión. Stiles se pregunta cuando fue que empezó a sentir atracción por el cuero y el vello corporal, pero ya sabe cuándo y quien es el responsable.

Pasan las dos horas requeridas en matemáticas, -dos horas terriblemente duras para el pobre de Stiles, que no puede dejar de preguntarse cómo se sentiría pasar una mano por la mandíbula rasposa de Derek- y luego Derek quiere ir a buscar algo de comer. Cuando se sientan en el sofá de un restaurante en el centro de Beacon Hills, Stiles se da cuenta de repente de que es la primera vez que han estado solos los dos juntos en público.

La camarera es joven y bonita, y coquetea abiertamente con Derek, mientras Stiles trata de no matarla con la mirada. No es como si tuviera algún efecto su ceño fruncido, ya que ella apenas y nota su existencia, sus ojos fijamente en la libreta mientras toma la orden. Lo más probable es que piense que Stiles es el molesto hermano menor de Derek. _Hermanito_ , porque el mayor parece tener veinticinco años con esa estúpida barba. Stiles muerde furiosamente su hamburguesa con queso e intenta no enfadarse.

Derek toma la cuenta e insiste en pagar por Stiles, luego quiere ir a ver una película. Pasan unos minutos en el estacionamiento del restaurante, inclinado sobre el teléfono de Stiles, decidiendo que ver. La única película que ambos quieren ver no empieza en una hora, pero a Derek no le importa. Obviamente, no tiene prisa por deshacerse de Stiles y continuar con su fin de semana sin él, y Stiles ciertamente no va a perder esta oportunidad.

Matan algo de tiempo parando en una tienda de conveniencia comprando algunos chuches para meter al cine. Stiles insiste en comprar una caja de [nerds](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/UW9c9HqgP8E/maxresdefault.jpg).

—¡Es gracioso porque estamos en el equipo de matemáticas!— dice Stiles. Derek no le encuentra la gracia. Compra una caja de [Junior Mints](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/5/58/Junior-Mints-Box-Small.jpg) para él.

De todos modos, llegan muy temprano, pasan media hora sentados solos en el cine esperando que comience la película, discutiendo sobre los ingredientes en la pizza. Derek se niega a comer algo en su pizza que provenga de una planta, excepto salsa de tomate.

—¡Pero aceitunas negras! — insiste Stiles. —¡Champiñones!—

Derek simplemente niega con la cabeza y se mete otro puñado de palomitas de maíz en la boca. El cubo está vacío antes de que comience la película.

La película es de superhéroes, y Stiles ya la ha visto dos veces, pero aún es divertido volver a verla, y empujar el brazo de Derek desde el apoyabrazos con el codo, escucha su risa durante las bromas. De hecho, esta vez fue más interesante para él ver la película, simplemente porque Derek estaba allí.

—Mi parte favorita era ese tipo, — dice Stiles mientras caminan hacia el auto.

—¿Cuál tipo? — Pregunta Derek. Su voz es ligera y divertida. Stiles incluso podría decir _cariñosa._ Sí, es cariñosa.

—Ya sabes,— responde Stiles, pateando un cubo de palomitas vacío haciéndolo rodar por el estacionamiento. —Ese _tipo_. Estaba en esa serie.—

—Oh, sí. Ese _tipo_ ,— dice Derek secamente. —De ese programa. Es mi favorito.—

—Ni siquiera empieces— dice Stiles, clavando un dedo en el pecho de Derek. —Sabes de quién estoy hablando.—

—No tiene sentido lo que dices,— dice Derek, agarrando el dedo de Stiles. Lo aprieta brevemente, sonriendo, antes de liberarlo y quitar los seguros del Camaro. —Ahora entra al auto.—

—Mandón,— se queja Stiles con falsa indignación. Se mete en el auto y rápidamente se pone el cinturón de seguridad y lo vuelve a chequear otra vez. Poco tiempo después de que Derek comenzara a llevar a Stiles a casa tres veces a la semana, papá los hizo mirar un montón de panfletos realmente espantosos sobre los peligros de no abrocharse el cinturón. Stiles había estado fascinado en el sentido enfermizo de la palabra, Derek pálido como una hoja.

—Ni siquiera _pienses_ en sacarlos en mi auto— dice Derek amenazadoramente, cuando ve a Stiles alcanzando la caja de Nerds en su chaqueta. Todavía quedan un montón, porque Derek no quería ninguno, a pesar de que Stiles comió como la mitad de sus Junior Mints.

—Relájate, tendré cuidado,— dice Stiles, pero por supuesto saca la caja de su bolsillo boca abajo dejando caer como cien, tirándolas por todas partes. Algunas de ellas se dispersan a través del regazo de Stiles, algunas ruedan hacia el suelo bajo sus pies, otros aterrizan en el faldón de cuero de la palanca de cambios, pero muchas de ellas desaparecen inmediatamente en la grieta entre su asiento y la consola.

No hay ningún sonido en el auto, excepto el tardío golpeteo del último Nerd encontrando su camino profundamente en alguna grieta imposible de alcanzar debajo del culo de Stiles.

Stiles mira el estrecho espacio donde la mayoría de los Nerds desaparecieron, como si de alguna manera pudiera regresarlos de nuevo a la caja con el puro poder de su desesperación. No funciona.

—No estoy seguro de querer saber, — dice lentamente Derek, —que habría sucedido si no hubieras sido 'cuidadoso'.— Haciendo comillas invisibles con sus dedos en el aire.

—Oye, hiciste un buen trabajo limpiando las migajas de muffin aquella vez,— dice Stiles con entusiasmo, viendo lo impecable que esta la consola, bueno aparte de todos los nerds en ella. —Ni siquiera puedes decir que estuvieron allí. —

Derek no presta atención a su comentario. Esta muy ocupado golpeando su frente contra el volante.

~*~

El viaje a casa se retrasa ya que tienen que detenerse en el auto lavado en la otra parte de la ciudad, tiene las aspiradoras super succionadoras, y Derek hace que Stiles suelte tres pavos para encender una. Aparentemente, no confía en que Stiles quite toda la alfombra del piso o algo así, por lo que hace la limpieza el mismo, moviendo con cuidado el asiento hacia adelante y hacia atrás para aspirar a profundidad.

El sonido de los Nerds martillando dentro de la manguera es bastante divertido, pero Stiles sabe que es mejor no abrir la boca.

Cuando llegan a casa, Stiles está preparado para ser lanzado del auto a toda velocidad, pero Derek se detiene en la entrada y apaga el Camaro, lo que significa que vendrá a pasar el rato. Mirando la forma en que gira las llaves con sus dedos, Stiles tiene un repentino recuerdo de la primera vez que Derek lo llevó a casa. Cuando Stiles le entregó la hoja, la mano de Derek había estado en sus llaves. Iba a apagar el auto.

Derek iba a venir a casa ese día y _pasar el rato con Stiles_. Derek quería pasar el rato con él, incluso en ese entonces, Derek quería pasar tiempo con él, o al menos tratar de hacerlo.

—¿Vas a salir o tienes otra caja de caramelos en tu bolsillo que necesitas derramar? — dice Derek, cuando se da cuenta de que Stiles no se mueve.

—Cállate,— responde Stiles abriendo la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

~*~

Ganan.

Muy fácil, incluso alcanzan el primer puesto en la final de su división.

Stiles está muy contento. Toma tantas Mountain Dew y come tantas gomitas como puede, tiene al menos tres capas de eso en su lengua que se le desprenden. Debido a eso pasa despierto toda la noche del sábado. Juega video juegos durante mucho tiempo, mucho después de que Scott admitiera que era un debilucho y se fuera a la cama, el domingo por la mañana, se va a casa sintiendo los efectos de una sobredosis de azúcar.

Derek, luciendo un poco culpable, irrumpe el lunes por la mañana rompiendo la burbuja de felicidad de Stiles.

La competencia regional es en Sacramento el sábado por la mañana, pero Derek tiene un partido de fútbol el viernes por la noche. Y no es cualquier juego de fútbol, es la final de la división. Si ganan este, irán a las regionales, al igual que el equipo de matemáticas. Derek es el mariscal de campo; no puede perderse el juego.

Tienen una sesión de estrategia en la casa de Stiles, con Oreos y leche. El resto del equipo de matemáticas irá a Sacramento el viernes y pasará la noche en el hotel, pero esa no es una opción para el mayor.

—Iré el sábado por la mañana,— dice Derek, como si no fuera gran cosa conducir todo el camino. La inscripción comienza a las ocho de la mañana y la competencia a las nueve. Tendrá que irse de Beacon Hills en la madrugada para llegar a tiempo.

Los otros Hales tiene esa mañana un evento para recaudar fondos desafortunadamente ya fijado para esa fecha sobre un caracol en peligro de extinción que se encuentra solo en una pequeña área en el norte de California, por lo que llegarán a Sacramento al mediodía lo más pronto posible. Stiles supone que su padre vendrá, pero no sabe a qué hora; a veces trabaja algunas horas los sábados por la mañana, haciendo trámites. El castaño por lo general duerme a esa hora y se va despertando justo a tiempo para almorzar waffles cuando llega a casa.

—Iré contigo,— dice impulsivamente Stiles. En su cabeza ya se está imaginando cientos de escenarios catastróficos, Derek quedándose dormido, o que el auto se averíe, o una extraña tormenta de nieve que cierre la autopista. No es como si Stiles pudiera hacer algo con una tormenta de nieve, pero a veces es un maniático del control y no pasará toda la noche del viernes hiperventilando en lugar de dormir. —En realidad, será mejor que pases la noche aquí,— decide. Eso cubrirá el dormir demasiado al menos.

Además, de esa manera puede asegurarse de que Derek no abuse del Axe. Stiles pasara tres horas en el auto con él después de todo.

~*~

La Sra. Yanke está de acuerdo con el plan, aliviada de que no perderá a uno de los miembros más fuertes del equipo. La familia de Derek también está de acuerdo con el plan, aunque en realidad no tienen muchas opciones si quieren salvar esos caracoles.

Durante la cena del miércoles, Su padre trata de presionarlos de que la mejor opción es que los lleve el, ya que planea ir de todos modos y dice que puede omitir algunas horas de papeleo. Stiles sospecha que está más motivado en prevenir que el castaño acabe esparcido por toda la carretera como una desafortunada ardilla, víctima del descuidado manejo del Camaro.

Pero ahora Stiles esta emocionado con la idea de realizar una especie de mini viaje por carretera con Derek. Será la primera vez que salga de los límites de la ciudad de Beacon Hills con alguien que no sea su padre o algún otro tipo de figura autoritaria, y la atracción de la carretera se cierne sobre él. Es solo una ilusión de libertad, pero se siente como un gran acontecimiento, el primer acto de un adulto. Ya compró bocadillos e hizo una lista de reproducción para su iPod y todo. Él y Derek van a estar en el Camaro. Solos.

Afortunadamente, Stiles nunca subestima la importancia de la información adicional y está listo con un contraataque.

—La mamá de Scott está buscando a alguien con quien ir el sábado por la mañana,— menciona casualmente. —Ella quiere ir, pero tiene turno el vienes en la noche, y no puede irse hasta las siete de la mañana.—

—¿La Sra. McCall?—pregunta su padre, como si Scott tuviera otro mama en Beacon Hills. Parece que no puede decidir qué hacer, si seguir su plan o aprovechar la oportunidad para pasar tiempo con otro adulto que no sea un policía o un criminal. O tal vez sea especialmente la Sra. McCall. Es bonita y esas cosas, a pesar de que es una madre.

—Además, estará cansada, después de un turno de noche. Probablemente no sea seguro para ella manejar,— responde Derek, y luego mastica inocentemente sus espaguetis. Su papá los hizo ver una serie sobre conductores que se quedan dormidos al volante.

—Probablemente estará cansada,— está de acuerdo su Papa. —Hmm.—

A veces es tan fácil.

~*~

El viernes por la noche, Stiles y su papá van al partido de fútbol. Es el primer juego de Beacon Hills al que han asistido, por lo que Stiles nunca ha visto jugar a Derek. Cinco minutos después, comienza a patearse mentalmente a si mismo por desperdiciar tantas oportunidades de ver a Derek siendo atlético. Él tiene tanta _confianza en sí mismo_ , y tiene un brazo como un cañón. Stiles prácticamente puede sentir sus ojos convirtiéndose en brillantes estrellas mientras observa el juego.

—Wow, él es bueno,— dice su papá, comiendo unas palomitas de maíz.

—Sí,— está de acuerdo Stiles, y espera que su rostro no revele nada. Su enamoramiento por Derek está en todo su esplendor, y no quiere que nadie lo sepa. Fue muy desagradable y cometió el error de decirle a todos cuánto le gustaba Lydia, y ahora nunca va a superar la vergüenza.

El juego es una mordedura de uñas, Beacon Hills avanza a toda velocidad solo para terminar empatando, luego van ganando, luego perdiendo, hasta que Stiles cree que pasara de morderse las uñas a morderse el brazo. Con solo unos segundos en el reloj, Derek lanza una última jugada y Boyd lo atrapa y corre para un touchdown, y el estadio explota en un verdadero caos. Papá levanta los brazos al aire y aplaude, y Stiles siente que su rostro está a punto de romperse de una sonrisa.

Los fanáticos de Beacon Hills se apresuran al campo en una ola de carmesí gritando, llevando a Stiles y su padre junto con ellos. Es todo un caos completo hasta donde Stiles puede entender, la gente silba, grita y se abraza. Boyd está siendo arrojado al aire por un grupo de jugadores, y la familia de Derek, sus padres y Laura, están luchando para abrirse paso entre la multitud, tratando de llegar al moreno. Stiles sigue a los Hales.

Cuando finalmente encuentran a Derek, ya se ha quitado el casco. Su cabello es un lio enmarañado, y está radiante, sonriendo, irradiando una alegría tan intensa que Stiles siente que sus ojos empiezan a picar, lo cual es la cosa más estúpida y vergonzosa que podría pasarle en este momento.

Hay mucha gente abrazando a Derek, gritando con entusiasmo en su rostro, dándole los cinco, por lo que la familia de Derek no logra llegar a el de inmediato. Cuando finalmente lo alcanzan hay un abrazo grupal muy intenso, y cuando lo rompen, el Señor Hale golpea a Derek en la espalda, Laura lo despeina, y la Señora Hale le besa en la mejilla. Stiles se queda atrás, de repente no está seguro si debió venir. Se siente incómodo y un poco fuera de lugar. Él no tiene idea de dónde está su padre; lo perdió entre la multitud en alguna parte.

Está a punto de escabullirse cuando Derek lo ve. Lo llama por su nombre y comienza a abrirse paso para salir del grupo de personas que lo rodean, sonriendo. Stiles avanza, estrujado entre la mascota del equipo y dos porristas, desesperado por llegar a Derek. Tan pronto como se encuentran, Derek agarra a Stiles y lo abraza, levantándolo del suelo.

Por un momento Stiles piensa que sería mejor no ser tratado por Derek como si fueran una pajera enamorada de alguna tonta pelicula. pero luego se da cuenta de que no le importa y le devuelve el abrazo. Envuelve fuertemente los brazos alrededor del cuello de Derek y se aferra, presionando su cara cálida contra el rostro sudoroso de Derek. El moreno lo gira en círculos, riendo.

Finalmente Derek se detiene y lo suelta, Stiles se desliza por su cuerpo, levantando su camisa cuando se engancha en el borde de las almohadillas de la camiseta de Derek.

Cuando se encuentra de nuevo en el suelo, Derek no suelta su cintura, y las manos de Stiles permanecen detrás del cuello de Derek, y se miran a los ojos por una fracción de segundo. Stiles siente que no puede apartar la mirada de los ojos brillantes de Derek.

—Buen juego, Derek,— dice su padre, apareciendo de la nada para poner una mano sobre el hombro de Derek. Stiles y Derek se sueltan apresuradamente, y su papá hace girar a Derek para poder abrazarlo. —Estoy muy orgulloso de ti,— dice. Es difícil de decir, porque Derek ya está rojo y sudoroso, pero Stiles piensa que se sonroja.

Justo cuando papá deja ir a Derek, un grupo de jugadores de fútbol se abalanza sobre ellos y levantan al moreno, mientras cantan la canción de lucha de Beacon Hills llevándoselo con ellos.

—¡Te veré más tarde!— le grita Derek a Stiles. Cualquier respuesta que Stiles le diera se perdería con el caos, por lo que simplemente le da un pulgar hacia arriba.

En ese momento la multitud ya está empezando a dispersarse y mientras salen, Stiles ve a los padres de Derek caminando a una corta distancia, así que se los presenta a su padre; Laura no está a la vista. Los tres padres parecen emocionados de finalmente conocerse. Stiles se encuentra caminando detrás de los adultos, tratando de no escuchar lo que dicen, aunque escucha la frase "buen chico" tres o cuatro veces.

Alguien con uniforme de animadora le golpea el hombro, y cuando voltea, ve que es Cora Hale.

—Oye,— dice Stiles. —Bien, um, de animadora.— Apenas había prestado atención a las porristas, sinceramente. Solo tenía ojos para Derek.

—Gracias. Fue muy amable de tu parte venir al juego,— dice ella, pero su tono es serio, como si realmente estuviera enojada con él. Stiles está desconcertado

—Puedo venir a los juegos si quiero,— dice, solo para llevarle la contraria.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no habías venido?— pregunta ella acusadora. —Hubo una temporada completa antes de esto, lo sabes.—

Stiles se encoge de hombros.

 —El fútbol no es lo mío,— dice. Y los juegos siempre son los viernes por la noche, cuando él y Scott suelen pasar el rato, y también ¿quién quiere volver a la escuela el viernes por la noche después de que te hubiesen dejado en libertad el fin de semana? Stiles prácticamente tiene urticaria solo por estar aquí ahora.

—Pero es lo de _Derek_ ,— dice Cora, recalcando el nombre de Derek.

Stiles inclina la cabeza y piensa en eso por un segundo. Derek nunca había dicho nada, y Stiles no lo había pensado ni una sola vez hasta esta semana. Este juego fue especial, para un título de liga, por lo que Stiles decidió venir, es lo mismo que cuando ve el Super Bowl en la televisión, pero no los juegos regulares.

—¿Él quería que viniera a los juegos?— pregunta Stiles. Eso nunca lo había pensado.

—¿Tú crees?— pregunta Cora, con un fuerte trasfondo de _Duh._

—¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?— pregunta Stiles molesto. Toda la familia de Derek actúa de forma tan extraña con él, ya sea sofocantemente agradable o irritantemente amenazante, y Stiles no ha hecho nada para merecerlo. —A Derek probablemente ni siquiera le importa si estoy aquí.— Incluso mientras lo dice, siente que no es cierto. Se acaban de abrazar y esas cosas.

Cora gira y se pone delante de él, lo que obliga a Stiles a dejar de caminar para no chocar con ella. Ella lo fulmina con la mirada y cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho, lo cual es tan de Derek que Stiles casi se ríe.

—Escucha,— dice, bajando la voz tanto que Stiles tiene que acercarse un poco para escucharla. —Tal vez pienses que esto no sea importante, pero hace un par de años, Derek tuvo una novia que realmente lo hirió. Debes de ser amable con él.—

—No soy su novia,— dice Stiles, atónito. —Solo soy su ..— busca el término correcto —... amigo de mates. —

Cora rueda los ojos hacia el cielo, como si esperara que un rayo saliera y la matara. O tal vez matar a Stiles. Probablemente Stiles. Ella murmura algo en voz baja que se parece mucho a la palabra "idiota".

— _No sé_ de qué estás hablando,— confiesa Stiles.

Cora lo taladra con la mirada y lo golpea en el pecho con uno de sus pompones.

—Derek dice que eres realmente inteligente. Empieza a actuar así,— dice, y se da bruscamente la vuelta, alejándose rápidamente, agitando su falda a cuadros y una cola de caballo columpiándose.

~*~

Stiles ya tiene el colchón de aire inflado junto a su cama, cubierto con sábanas y mantas limpias, cuando Derek aparece. Todavía tiene el cabello mojado y huele demasiado a Axe. Stiles jura buscar en su mochila y tirar el spray tan pronto como se duerma.

Tan pronto como Derek entra por la puerta le da a Stiles uno de esos abrazos, como siempre hace cuando les va bien en los torneos, han sido dos abrazos en una noche. Aún está un poco animado por la victoria, borracho de adrenalina, y es asombroso ver al mayor así. Se ve más feliz y más joven que de costumbre, menos como un policía anti drogas que intenta pasar como un estudiante de secundaria. Él también se muere de hambre.

—Dios mío, ¿tienes una lombriz solitaria o algo así?— pregunta Stiles, sentado en la mesa de la cocina viendo a Derek devorar tres rebanadas de pizza fría y tragarlas con un gran vaso de leche. Y esto es después de que Stiles calentó pastel de pollo y un pedazo de lasaña.

Derek no responde, solo sigue masticando.

—Cora me habló después del juego,— se arriesga el castaño un minuto después, no del todo seguro de querer hablar del tema, pero se ha sentido culpable desde entonces.

—Genial,— dice Derek con cansancio, dejando su pizza en el plato. Su rostro se vuelve un poco más serio, como si ya supiera que no le va a gustar lo que Cora dijo.

—Lamento no haber asistido a más de tus juegos,— dice Stiles. Derek se ve ligeramente sorprendido. —Quiero decir, si hubieses querido que fuera a tus juegos, perdóname por no haberlo hecho. Si no te importaba, entonces supongo que estoy quedando como un idiota. Lo cual es completamente culpa de Cora, no mía.—

Para cuando Stiles cierra la boca, Derek vuelve a mirar su plato buscando un trozo de fideo de lasaña. No dice nada, lo cual es toda la confirmación que Stiles necesita.

—Hubiera ido a todos los juegos, si lo hubiera sabido,— le dice Stiles. Desea tener su propio fideo de lasaña, pero como no lo tiene, tiene que conformarse con rasgar nerviosamente con los dedos la servilleta de Derek.

Derek toma un trago de leche antes de mirar a Stiles.

—No te gusta el fútbol,— dice.

—Realmente no,— admite Stiles. —Pero me gustas.—

Derek tímidamente agacha la cabeza y sonríe a su plato.

—Gracias por venir esta noche,— dice, volviendo a su pizza como si ellos no hubieran tenido una charla sincera.

Salió bien, piensa Stiles, dándose mentalmente palmaditas en la espalda, se levanta y le da a Derek otro vaso de leche.

—Es hora de ir a la cama,— dice Stiles un tiempo después, tratando de reprimir un bostezo. Deben estar despiertos a las 4 de la mañana. Además, si deja que Derek pase más tiempo en la cocina, no quedará nada para comer en el desayuno.

—Está bien,— eructa Derek, después de beber lo último de su leche. Saca una banana del frutero al salir de la cocina.

Stiles se cepilla los dientes primero, y luego se pone pantalones de chándal y una camiseta vieja. Para cuando Derek termina en el baño, Stiles ya está en su cama, bajo las sábanas, balanceándose entre la emoción y el miedo. Nunca ha tenido a nadie que se quede a dormir excepto Scott, y no está enamorado de Scott. Nunca estuvo tan ansioso por _estar a solas en su habitación_ con Scott. ¡Aquí es donde Stiles se masturba! ¡Pensando en Derek!

Cuando el mayor finalmente regresa, se queda en ropa interior, unos calzoncillos azules oscuros que no dejan nada a la imaginación, y Stiles traga saliva e intenta no mirar demasiado. Derek se ve realmente bien solo en ropa interior, y de alguna manera incluso más mayor: más músculos y más vello corporal que la mayoría de chicos en la clase de gimnasia de Stiles, y definitivamente más que el propio Stiles. Papá le sigue prometiendo que pronto tendrá un gran crecimiento. Espera que ese día llegue pronto.

Stiles toma su teléfono y juega con la alarma hasta que Derek este a salvo bajo las sabanas.

—¿Dónde está tu teléfono?— le pregunta a Derek. Su Papá también se va a despertar con ellos, pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar. —¿Has puesto tu alarma?—

Derek arroja la manta y va sobre sus manos y rodillas para poder buscar a tientas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, que cuelga sobre el respaldo de la silla del escritorio de Stiles. La vista es ... estimulante.

Cuando se voltea, Stiles casi es atrapado mirándole el culo. Como desea que Derek durmiera con más ropa.

Derek se arrastra de regreso y se sienta en el borde del colchón más cercano a la cama de Stiles.

—Chécalo,— dice, entregándole el teléfono al menor para que lo vea por sí mismo. Envuelve sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas peludas y observa mientras Stiles examina cuidadosamente la configuración de la alarma.

—Se ve bien,— dice Stiles, satisfecho. Le devuelve el teléfono a Derek, quien lo coloca en la mesita de noche junto al teléfono del castaño, pero no regresa a acostarse.

Stiles se pone de lado y apoya la cabeza en su mano. Derek lo está mirando, y Stiles lo mira con anticipación, esperando. Parece como si Derek quisiera decir algo.

El mayor finalmente se aclara la garganta y pregunta.

—¿Estás listo para mañana?.—

_Ah_ , piensa Stiles. Eso es lo que está pasando. El solo está nervioso.

—Sí,— dice, con un poco más de confianza de la realmente tiene. Él también lo está. —¿Y tú?—

—Creo que sí,— asiente Derek. —Eres un buen maestro.—

—Naa,— dice Stiles, sonriendo ampliamente. —Eres un genio de las matemáticas.—

Derek se encoge de hombros tímidamente, mira sus rodillas, y luego mira a Stiles. Sus ojos brillan, y nuevamente sonríe tan suavemente como la noche en la que fueron a comer pizza. Le quita el aliento a Stiles.

—Estoy diciendo la verdad,— dice Stiles, porque quería ir demasiado a los regionales y ahora parecen tener todas las posibilidades, pero en algún momento se convirtió en algo secundario. El mayor es un gran tipo, una vez que lo conoces. Claro si él te permite hacerlo.

Y Stiles no puede negar que esta oportunidad de conocer a Derek y pasar tiempo con él ha sido la verdadera recompensa en todo esto. Una vez que termine la temporada de torneos, ya no tendrán una excusa para pasar el rato, y Stiles secretamente espera que Derek aún encuentre tiempo para él. Al final del año escolar, Derek se graduará, y probablemente salga de Beacon Hills para ir a la universidad. Stiles podría no volver a verlo nunca más después de esto. Ha estado tratando de no pensar en eso.

—El equipo está lleno de genios matemáticos,— señala Derek, alzando una ceja la cual el castaño considera una expresión de sabelotodo. Es la que usa mucho con él.

—Sí, pero ninguno de ellos es tan guapo como tú,— sonríe Stiles.

—¿Lo crees?— pregunta Derek, mostrando que toma muy en serio su broma. Lo dice muy suavemente, pero con un _tono_ que hace sonar las alarmas de Stiles. No debería haber dicho eso. Ya que lejos de ser una broma está diciendo la verdad.

—Bueno, no eres tan guapo como yo,— dice Stiles, tratando de cubrirlo con otra broma. —Pero no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie que te uniste al equipo de matemáticas solo para meterte en mis pantalones.—

Derek se mira sombrío, culpable y en silencio, pero su rostro se vuelve lentamente de un rojo brillante y feo.

—No puedo creerlo,— dice Stiles, asombrado. La parte de atrás de su cuello se siente sudorosa de repente.

—No fue solo para entrar en tus pantalones,— dice Derek apresuradamente. —Me gusta estar en el equipo, y me gustan Isaac y Scott. Hice amigos. Pero.— Se detiene, apretando su labio inferior entre sus dientes mientras examina su rodillas un poco más. Stiles nunca lo ha visto tan inseguro.

—¿Pero qué?,— Pregunta Stiles, con el poco aire que han logrado reunir sus pulmones. Aún está tratando de descubrir si esto realmente está sucediendo.

—Pero pasar tiempo contigo era parte de eso.— Titubea, luego levanta la vista y confiesa: —Mucho, al principio.—

_Santa cachucha_ , piensa Stiles. Cora tenía razón. Él _es_ la novia de Derek. Espera, no, ¡novio! Algo más que un amigo de matemáticas, eso es jodidamente seguro.

—¿Te gustaba desde antes?— pregunta Stiles. Eso nunca se le había ocurrido. Claro, había imaginado más de una vez que Derek viera lo increíble que era Stiles mientras pasaban el tiempo juntos, y todo sería como en las películas, pero nunca habría soñado que le gustara a Derek desde el principio. Eso ni siquiera había cruzado por su mente.

—Sí. De hecho, pensé que estabas tratando de invitarme a salir, esa primera vez que te llevé a casa,— admite Derek, luciendo avergonzado.

—Y en lugar de eso te pedí que te unieras al equipo de matemáticas,— gime Stiles, tapándose la cara con las manos. —Dios mío.— Está tan profundamente avergonzado. Sin embargo, eso explica mucho acerca de la reacción hostil de Derek ese día. Debió haber estado tan decepcionado, si estaba esperando… esperando algo más.

—¿Por qué no me invitaste tú?— quiere saber Stiles. —Estoy bastante seguro de que así es como funciona. El más guapo y más popular tiene que preguntarle al perdedor.—

—No eres un perdedor,— dice Derek, presionando sus labios en una delgada línea.

—En realidad, no respondiste mi pregunta,— enfatiza Stiles.

—Quería,— responde Derek, volviéndose tímido de nuevo. —Me senté detrás de ti en la sala de estudio durante semanas, tratando de reunir el valor para hablar contigo.—

Stiles está indignado por esta información.

—¿Qué? ¡Pensé que estabas tratando de matarme con tu mirada asesina!.—

Derek se ve irritado.

—No tengo una mirada asesina,— dice, dándole a Stiles una versión moderada de su mirada asesina. Debe de ser amor si ni siquiera puede hace una de verdad.

—Cariño, ¿estás en negación?,— Dice Stiles dulcemente.

—Puede ser.— Derek mira hacia abajo a sus rodillas otra vez, luego vuelve a mirar a Stiles, con el rostro lleno de esperanza.

—¿Puedo besarte?— pregunta, comenzando a inclinarse un poco hacia adelante para hacerlo.

—¿Ahora mismo?— pregunta Stiles, con la voz sonando embarazosamente chillona.

—Sí, ahora mismo,— dice Derek, sonriendo.

Está tan cerca que Stiles puede ver cada uno de los seiscientos colores diferentes en sus ojos. —¿O tengo que hacerlo frente a toda la escuela?.—

Los dedos de los pies de Stiles se tensan en las sabanas de solo pensarlo.

—¿Hablas enserio?— pregunta.

Derek asiente mientras desliza lentamente su mano debajo de las mantas de Stiles y cierra sus dedos sobre el antebrazo de Stiles, cálido y seguro.

—Lo digo en serio.—

Al parecer Stiles es inteligente en las matemáticas, pero muy tonto en la vida real.

Obviamente, son perfectos el uno para el otro.

—Creo que la primera vez puede ser solo entre nosotros,— admite Stiles.

Se apoya en su codo y Derek se pone de rodillas y sus bocas se encuentran en una oleada de aliento de pasta de dientes. Stiles recuerda demasiado tarde, que nunca antes ha besado a alguien y debería estar nervioso, pero Derek toma la delantera de todos modos, toma la cara de Stiles entre sus manos, inclinando su mandíbula. Su lengua es cálida y gentil.

Stiles cree que se está derritiendo ahora, quiere que este momento nunca termine, pero apenas lo piensa, escucha los pasos de su padre en las escaleras y se aleja abruptamente. Maldiciendo en voz baja, _oh mierda, mierda, mierda_ , alarga la mano y apaga la lámpara junto a su cama, sumergiendo la habitación en la oscuridad, luego se da la vuelta y se tapa con las cobijas hasta la barbilla. Junto a él, oye a Derek moverse, probablemente haciendo lo mismo.

Su padre viene por el pasillo y se detiene frente a su habitación. Sin luz ni sonido proveniente de él, probablemente supone que ya están dormidos, ya que continúa por el pasillo hacia su propia habitación. Stiles oye la puerta chirriante cuando la cierra.

El corazón de Stiles late mil veces por minuto, aunque no está seguro si es por besar a Derek o por casi ser atrapados. Lo más seguro es por ambos. Sus ojos se han adaptado a la oscuridad, y ahora puede ver un poco, gracias al tenue resplandor de la luz de la calle a través de las persianas.

La cabeza de Derek aparece junto a Stiles.

—Ven aquí,— susurra, retrocediendo un poco mientras jala a Stiles sobre el colchón de aire con él, y el menor se va con gusto. El colchón es suave, y sus cabezas chocan mientras Stiles intenta entrar bajo las mantas, pero finalmente los dos están debajo de ella, con las rodillas juntas, frente a frente a unos pocos centímetros de distancia.

No hay ningún sonido de la habitación de su padre ahora. Todo lo que Stiles puede oír es el zumbido de su propia sangre corriendo por sus oídos, y la barba incipiente de Derek raspando contra la almohada cuando se mueve para ponerse cómodo. La mano de Derek encuentra la de Stiles debajo de las mantas y entrelaza sus dedos.

Stiles nunca se había tomado de la mano con nadie antes, excepto cuando él y Scott eran pequeños y tenían que tomarse de la mano por seguridad bajo las órdenes de sus padres. Esto es muy diferente. Incluso el pulgar de Derek acariciando los nudillos de Stiles hace que los pulmones del menor se sientan demasiado pequeños.

—¿Somos novios ahora?— Pregunta Stiles. No puede ver el color de los ojos de Derek, pero ve como brillan en la tenue luz, mirando a Stiles.

—Eso espero,— dice Derek, con los dedos tirando de Stiles. —Puse mucho esfuerzo en convencerte de que no soy un imbécil.—

—No pensé que eras un imbécil,— contradice Stiles. Las palabras exactas que usó con Lydia fueron “montaña de músculos” pero técnicamente está diciendo la verdad.

Derek empuja su rodilla con la suya.

—Me llamaste imbécil justo en mi cara,— dice Derek. —Hasta que me pediste un aventón, pensé que me odiabas.—

Stiles en realidad no le _pidió_ a Derek que le diera un aventón ese día, pero lo deja pasar, porque hay un error más grave que debe corregirse.

— _Nunca_ te llamé imbécil.—

—Sí, lo hiciste,— insiste Derek, y suena realmente convencido de que tiene razón. —Cuando casi me empujas a la piscina.—

—Oh. Eso,— dice Stiles, tragando saliva. Ojalá Derek no hubiera mencionado eso. Había bloqueado perfectamente el hecho de que Derek alguna vez le hiso bullying, y no quiere recordarlo ahora. —No recuerdo haberte dicho eso, pero _estabas_ siendo un imbécil.—

La boca de Derek se cae inmediatamente en desagrado.

—¡No, no lo estaba!— protesta en un susurro enfurecido.

Esta relación va a terminar antes de que comience, pero Stiles no puede dejarlo pasar. Suelta la mano de Derek para poder apoyarse sobre su codo y mirar a Derek enojado.

—Me estabas molestando. Y era mi primera semana en la escuela secundaria, y probablemente pesas cincuenta libras más que yo. Eso fue muy imbécil.—

Derek inhala irritado y también se levanta, haciendo que Stiles se tambalee torpemente hacia adelante otra vez, pero esta vez logra guardar el equilibrio y no chocar contra Derek. Colchón de aire estúpido.

Derek agarra la parte posterior del cuello de Stiles con su mano ligeramente sudorosa y lo mira directamente a los ojos.

—Stiles, te juro que no te estaba molestando. Estaba tratando de _detener_ a Jackson. Tu mochila habría ido a la piscina si no la hubiera atrapado.— Su boca se tuerce. —Y luego me gritaste e intentaste empujarme al agua.—

—¿Estabas tratando de ayudarme?— Esas son buenas noticias. Aún es humillante, pero genial. —No me di cuenta, pensé, pensé que estabas, ya sabes.— Stiles agita una mano en el aire. —Confabulado con él.—

Ahí está esa ceja sabelotodo otra vez.

—¿Confabulado?— pregunta Derek. —¿Qué tienes, ochenta años?— Dándole en el cuello un apretón cariñoso.

Stiles ignora tanto el comentario como la ceja. —¿No estabas molestándome?.—

Derek sacude la cabeza con impaciencia.

— _No_. Stiles, ¿alguna vez me _has_ visto hacer algo así? Incluso si quisiera, cosa que no hago, Cora se lo diría a mis padres en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y mi madre me mataría.—

Probablemente sea cierto, Stiles lo sabe. Y también es cierto que nunca ha visto a Derek hacer algo malo con alguien en la escuela. Parece aterrador, pero en realidad es un gran malvavisco.

—Y _no te estaba_ dando una mirada asesina en la sala de estudio,— agrega Derek, volviendo tercamente a esa discusión. —Tenía la esperanza de que pudieras hablar un poco conmigo, pero siempre me ignoraste.—

—Eso se llama instinto de supervivencia,— explica pacientemente Stiles. Derek probablemente nunca estuvo hasta el fondo de la jerarquía de la escuela. No sabe cómo funciona. De todas maneras a Stiles le gusta. —Siempre pareces muy molesto. Pensé que odiabas a todos, incluyéndome a mí.—

Pero ahora Stiles sabe algo que no sabía en ese entonces: cuanto más enojado se ve Derek, es cuando más intenta esconder algo y de lo importante que es para él. Y estaba tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos por Stiles.

—No estaba molesto,— insiste Derek. —Me gustas. Un montón. ¿Por qué parece tan difícil de creer?.—

—Reconozcámoslo, soy presa fácil para los bravucones,— dice Stiles, encogiéndose de hombros. —Peso ciento treinta libras, y apenas alcanzo tu mentón. Estoy escuálido y—

—Tienes quince años,— interrumpe Derek. —Yo también era escuálido cuando tenía quince años.—

Stiles no está seguro de cuán cierto es eso, pero no importa.

Derek se acerca un poco más, apenas roza su boca con la de Stiles antes de retroceder para poder mirarlo.

—Eres especial,— dice Derek en voz baja. —Te noté el primer día en la clase de estudio y yo solo ... quería conocerte. Y me gusta verte.—

Toca la cara de Stiles con sus dedos. La punta de su nariz, la mitad de su labio superior, el hueco de su garganta. Como si Stiles fuera algo hermoso y delicado.

Esto es una revelación Stiles no tiene el aspecto robusto de Derek, o la apariencia de modelo como Jackson, pero a Derek le gusta su aspecto. Por experiencia de Stiles, la gente suele ser demasiado superficial para mirar más allá de las gafas y las camisetas de _Star Wars,_ pero Derek lo hace, desde la primera vez que lo vio. Stiles está avergonzado de haber sido tan duro y equivocado al juzgar a Derek, basado solo en la _apariencia._ Derek _es bueno_. Stiles tiene mucha suerte.

—Te creo,— dice Stiles, tragando saliva. —¿Podemos volver a besarnos?—

—Sí,— dice Derek, sonando aliviado. Su mano agarra la camisa de Stiles y tira de ella un poco, atrayéndolo hacia el hasta que sus bocas se encuentran.

Una vez que tienen el chance de ponerse al corriente sin interrupciones de por medio, Stiles se acostumbra a besar rápidamente. Se da cuenta de cómo mover la boca, dónde meter la lengua, y Derek le ayuda inclinando la cabeza en el ángulo correcto, los dedos ahuecando ligeramente la mandíbula del castaño. Continúan besándose por un tiempo, y muy pronto Stiles está acostado en el colchón otra vez, Derek encima de él, aferrándose a la espalda desnuda mientras el moreno hunde su nariz contra su garganta.

—Hueles tan bien,— gime Derek, lo que parece un poco extraño, y hace que Stiles se sienta un poco incómodo. Realmente no sabe cómo responder ante eso. El debió haberse acostumbrado al olor del Axe, ya no se irrita por como huele Derek, pero eso no es un buen cumplido. Sera mejor simplemente guardar silencio.

A Derek no parece importarle, solo sigue volviendo loco a Stiles con su boca, mordisqueando la clavícula del castaño a través de la camiseta, y mordiendo el tendón en su cuello, atrapándole el labio inferior y tirando de él. Stiles no tiene idea de si a todos les gusta usar tanto los dientes o si es solo es cosa de Derek, pero no se queja.

El pulgar de Derek ha encontrado su camino debajo de la camiseta de Stiles y está frotando pequeños círculos en su costado mientras chupa el cuello de Stiles. Es una tortura, y Stiles está rezando para que no se detenga.

Aprieta su caliente rostro en el hombro desnudo de Derek y se recuerda a sí mismo que no quiere terminar este día siendo arrestado por su padre. Trata de mantenerse callado, trata de contenerse y solo dice, —Oh, Dios mío,— pero su voz se vuelve aguda al final y él gime un poco. Derek inmediatamente se levanta, lo calla, usando su propia boca para amortiguar esos pequeños gemidos que Stiles no puede parar de hacer.

En el momento en que Stiles comienza a rogar para tomar un respiro, está encima de Derek, con la camisa levantada hasta las axilas y puede sentir la dura polla del moreno presionando contra su muslo. Stiles tiene el mismo problema. Sin embargo, él no quiere continuar. Acaba de dar su primer beso hace unos minutos, y aunque este tan excitado, la idea de que alguien le toque la polla es un poco intimidante. La idea de tocar la de otra persona es _aterradora_. Probablemente es una vergüenza entre todos los adolescentes calientes.

—¿Está bien si nos detenemos?— pregunta Stiles, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho peludo del moreno.

No tiene idea de cuánto ha hecho Derek, pero indudablemente tiene más experiencia. Él es mayor, y parece que sí, probablemente hubiese tenido muchas oportunidades de hacer muchas cosas.

—Sí, por supuesto,— dice Derek, acariciando la espalda desnuda de Stiles, haciéndolo temblar placenteramente. —¿Fue demasiado?.—

—No, fue perfecto,— dice Stiles. Acaricia la parte de atrás del cuello de Derek con sus dedos, lo que provoca que las caderas del moreno tiemblen involuntariamente. Interesante.

Se quedan un rato así, solo tocándose y respirando. Se siente muy bien. A Stiles le gusta la sensación de cómo sus estómagos desnudos entran en contacto.

—¿Alguna vez has hecho esto?,— Le pregunta a Derek, cuando la curiosidad se apodera de él.

—Sí,— responde Derek, después de un momento de vacilación. —¿Y tú?—

Stiles resopla ruidosamente en el oído de Derek, y el moreno lo golpea en la cabeza en represalia, pero luego acaricia el lugar donde lo golpeó.

—Haremos lo que quieras,— dice Derek, besándolo en la sien. —No tengo prisa. Me gusta hacer esto.—

—Está bien,— suspira Stiles. —Espero que tus hermanas no me maten.—

Derek se ríe y retumba. Stiles puede sentirlo vibrar contra sus costillas.

—Creo que no tienes que preocuparte. Sé que Cora al menos está a favor de esto. Ella y Laura son un poco sobre protectoras.—

—Tendrás que contarme la historia detrás de eso en algún momento,— dice Stiles, y Derek suspira.

—No tienes que hacerlo ahora,— Stiles agrega apresuradamente, con la esperanza de que no arruine el momento.

—Está bien,— dice Derek, sonando resignado. —La historia es que tuve una novia que amenazó con matar a mi familia.—

Stiles inmediatamente levanta la cabeza. —¿Qué? ¿ Estas bromeando?.—

Derek no parece estar bromeando. No hay ni rastro de humor en ninguna parte de su rostro.

—Ni un poco. Fue horrible,— dice rotundamente Derek.

—Bueno, _sí_ ,— se sobresalta Stiles. Hasta ahora ha vivido toda su vida sabiendo que su padre podría salir lastimado o, lo que es peor, en el cumplimiento de su deber, pero incluso él no puede imaginarse cómo se sentiría tener a alguien que realmente amenazara con matar a su familia. No es de extrañar que los padres de Derek invitaran al castaño para que pudieran conocerlo personalmente; tenían todo el derecho de ser desconfiados. Y al mismo tiempo habían sido muy amables con él, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.

—Eso explica mucho acerca de tus hermanas. Y ahora realmente puedo apreciar lo amable que son tus padres conmigo. Cielos.—

—Lo siento por eso,— dice Derek, haciendo una mueca. —Y siento haberme comportado como un idiota. Odio que me lo recuerden, y odio que se preocupen por mí, pero supongo que me lo merezco. Laura y Cora tenían miedo de que yo hiciera otra mala elección, y mis padres tenían miedo de que no volviera a salir con alguien, así que lo exageraron un poco.—

—Solo un poco,— dice Stiles, levantando el pulgar y el índice separándolos un par de centímetros. —Estoy un poco feliz de que no supiera todo esto cuando los conocí, no creo que pudiera haber soportado la presión.—

—Nah,— dice Derek, dándole a Stiles un suave apretón. —Lo haces bien bajo presión. Y de todos modos, lo hiciste genial. Tanto a Cora como a Laura les gustas, y mis padres están muy contentos de que te hubiese conocido, y que este saliendo con alguien de mi edad. No le dije a nadie sobre Kate, hasta que las cosas se volvieron feas. Ella era... mayor.—

Santa mierda, otro bombazo. Derek salió con una _asalta cunas homicida._

—Bueno, quiero decir que no tengo planes de asesinar a tu familia,— Stiles lo tranquiliza, bajando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos.

—Gracias,— dice secamente.

—No hay de qué.—

Con todo eso aclarado, no parece haber mucho más que decir, y caen en un cómodo silencio. Los dedos de Derek se hunden en la parte posterior del cuello de Stiles y empieza a acariciarle suavemente hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Se siente tan bien que Stiles casi ronronea.

—Deberíamos dormir un poco,— susurra Derek un poco más tarde. Todavía siente al moreno duro, pero a él no parece importarle.

—Lo sé,— susurra Stiles. Está calientito y somnoliento, y los dedos de Derek aún le acarician el cuello en un ritmo hipnótico.

—¿Quieres mover tu almohada aquí?— pregunta Derek, y la respuesta a eso es obviamente sí. No hay manera de que Stiles deje ir a Derek ahora que finalmente puede tocarlo todo lo que desea. Alcanza y agarra su almohada, y deja que Derek tire de su camisa hacia abajo, haciéndole cucharita detrás de él.

—Oye,— dice Derek, justo antes de quedarse dormidos. —¿Puedo ver el modelo de ferrocarril en algún momento?—

Nadie lo ha visto nunca, excepto Scott. —Por supuesto.—

~*~

La alarma de Stiles suena unos dos segundos antes que la de Derek, y ambos alcanzan sus teléfonos, buscando a tientas en la oscuridad.

—Es hora de levantarse,— dice Stiles, una vez que apagan las alarmas, pero se acurruca contra el hombro de Derek en su lugar.

—Umm,— murmura Derek, deslizando su mano dentro de la camisa de Stiles, acariciando su espalda. —Es temprano.—

—Sí,— asiente Stiles. Todavía esta tan oscuro por la ventaba —Pero tenemos que levantarnos. Tenemos que patear algunos traseros de nerds matemáticos.—

— _Somos_ nerds matemáticos,— enfatiza Derek, aunque las palabras se pierden un poco con un bostezo gigante.

—Lo sé. Es increíble,— dice Stiles. Puede sentir la polla de Derek frotándose contra la suya a través de la ropa, y le está hormigueando la parte inferior de la espalda. Se mueve un poco, experimentando, y la mano de Derek se desliza hasta su culo y presiona, manteniéndolos juntos. Derek produce un profundo gruñido bajo que enciende cada terminación nerviosa en la parte baja del cuerpo de Stiles. El castaño ya está empezando a superar su miedo a la polla.

Luego escucha abrir la puerta de la habitación de su padre, gracias a Dios por esa bisagra chirriante, y Derek se sobresalta y sisea: —¡Mierda! ¡Tu padre!— pero Stiles ya se está subiendo a su cama, escondiendo los pies bajo las sábanas y tirando de ellas.

Derek le arroja su almohada, golpeándolo en la cara, solo un segundo antes de que el padre de Stiles golpee sus nudillos en la puerta y la abra.

—¿Están despiertos chicos?—

—¡Sí!— dice Stiles, sonando un poco entrecortado . Se sienta, con una almohada cubriendo completamente su ingle, y enciende la lámpara junto a su cama, inmediatamente inunda la habitación con una luz extremadamente brillante. En el suelo, Derek gime y se cubre con la manta.

—Creo que me bañare primero,— dice Stiles, entrecerrándole los ojos.

~*~

A medio camino entre Beacon Hills y Sacramento, Stiles saca una bolsa de Cheetos de su mochila. Desayuno de campeones.

Ni siquiera tiene tiempo para abrirla, Derek se la arrebata y la arroja por la ventana.

~*~

Stiles casi tiene dos crisis nerviosas durante las competiciones, las cuales Derek logra calmar en ambos casos con gestos generosos de besos suaves y bocadillos.

—Vamos a las regionales,— murmura Stiles contra la boca de Derek.

El torneo ha terminado y Stiles está tan feliz que apenas puede pararse. Derek le está ayudando con eso presionándose contra su cuerpo sosteniéndolo. Tan considerado.

Están abrazados en un rinconcito cerca de los baños, decidieron celebrar juntos un poco. El tipo de celebración que involucra mucha lengua. Sus padres están afuera en el vestíbulo con el resto de los adultos, y todos van a salir para una cena de celebración.

Derek arrastra la punta de su nariz a lo largo de la mandíbula de Stiles.

—Mmmm. Sera mejor que pase la noche contigo otra vez. Por si acaso,— dice contra la oreja de Stiles, sus manos agarrando sus caderas. Su voz suena más ronca de lo normal, y hace que los pelitos en el cuello de Stiles se levanten.

—Sí, sería lo mejor,— asiente Stiles, un poco sin aliento.

Derek se inclina para besarlo de nuevo, pero de repente retrocede, poniendo un poco de distancia entre ellos, oyendo unos pasos que se acercan, en caso de que sea un maestro o un padre. Es solo un empleado del hotel, que camina frente a ellos sin ni siquiera mirarlos.

—Falsa alarma,— dice Derek, mientras Stiles coloca sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta de Derek para acercarlo nuevamente. Sus dedos encuentran un pedazo de papel doblado en uno de los bolsillos.

—¿Qué es esto?— pregunta, sacándolo, luego se da cuenta de que es la hoja de cuaderno llena de matemáticas, la que inicio todo. Derek la ha estado llevándolo en su bolsillo todo este tiempo.

Lo abre y lo aplana contra el pecho de Derek para que pueda mirarla de nuevo. Si Derek no lo hubiera tirado, y si Stiles no lo hubiera recogido, probablemente no estarían aquí en este momento.

Stiles tiene mucho que agradecer a este trozo de papel, mientras su dedo traza los garabatos. Reconoce las ecuaciones, el tiburón, las letras de burbujas.

Pero esta vez, reconoce el otro dibujo, la cabeza de alguien.

Es el.

—Ese soy yo,— dice Stiles, parpadeando ante el dibujo.

Parece imposible que no se diera cuenta de eso la primera vez, porque _claramente_ es él. Su cabello, sus orejas, la peca en la nuca que su abuela una vez trató de quitarle porque pensó que era un barro, incluso la rasgadura en el cuello de su camisa que se niega a tirar porque es su favorita.

Derek no se perdió ni un solo detalle, capturando cada uno de ellos perfectamente, probablemente dedicando tanto tiempo al dibujo como resolviendo las ecuaciones.

Se enciende otra bombilla.

—Es por eso que estabas tan molesto que encontrara esto,— dice Stiles, mirando los ojos divertidos de Derek. Puede sentir el corazón del mayor latiendo debajo del papel.

—No tenías miedo que viera las matemáticas. Tenías miedo de que _me_ viera.—

—Bueno, sí,— dice Derek, sonriendo mientras se inclina para besar a Stiles de nuevo, lento y dulce. —Siempre fuiste tú.—

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> SEAL Los equipos Mar, Aire y Tierra de la Armada de los Estados Unidos (en inglés: United States Navy Sea, Air and Land) o SEAL (acrónimo de SEa, Air and Land), conocidos habitualmente como Navy SEALs, son la principal fuerza de operaciones especiales de la Armada de los Estados Unidos, siendo el componente marítimo del Mando de Operaciones Especiales de los Estados Unidos
> 
> Krav Maga es el sistema oficial de lucha y defensa personal usado por las Fuerzas de Defensa y Seguridad israelíes, conocido en sus comienzos como krav.
> 
> *siendo retenido en un hoyo y obligado a frotarse crema hidratante en su piel: Stiles hace referencia al asesino del The Silence of the Lambs, Buffalo Bill en donde tenía a sus víctimas en un agujero y las obligaba a que se frotaran crema en el cuerpo para que así fuera mas fácil despellejarlas.
> 
> *REO Speedwagon: es una banda estadounidense de hard rock formada en Illinois, en 1967.
> 
>  
> 
> Ha sido un placer traducir este HERMOSO fic, y compartirlo con ustedes, muchas gracias por leerlo y siempre por votar y comentar, si pueden vallan a leer mas de esta autora escribe increíble y vale la pena leer sus otros fics, DevilDoll aqui en ao3
> 
> Y feliz año 2018! comenzamos bien ah!


End file.
